Three Mothers
by Lid C
Summary: What would happen if... Bella wasn't the only who could bear children, but Rosalie and Alice as well. Explanation how its possible is included. First Fanfic. REVIEW. easy read.
1. Preface

**This is my First FanFiction.**

**Disclaimer: I disclain any rights to Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Series  
**

PREFACE

**BPOV**

_I'd never given much thought as to how it'd be like to be a mother. All the responsibility of taking care of another human… slash vampire is on my shoulder. This wouldn't be so hard except for the fact that, at times, I can't even take care of myself._

_Luckily, I'm not the only one who's new to this. Edward is having trouble getting used to the idea of being a father. I have no idea what he's worrying about, he's pretty much has the whole role of father figure down…_

_Ugh, everyone's lucky they don't have to go through with this. Not that having my daughter, Renesmee is a bad thing. It's just something I've never expected to happen. Well there goes one of my human experiences I won't be missing out on._


	2. Is It Possible?

**CPOV**

_What would happen if I were to add… this… and this… together? *POOF*_

…_well that went well._

"Gah, I think I've done it! I think I may have most certainly done it!"

…_I think I may have finally come up with the anecdote to keep Rosalie from depression._

_The thing is that ever since Renesmess's birth, the mood in our household has changed dramatically and I don't need Jasper to tell me so. _

_Poor Rosalie, having a baby in the house had made her somewhat happy, but there's still a slight scent of jealousy._

_For the past two weeks I've put all the knowledge I've obtained as a vampire/doctor on earth to come up with a potion that can quite possibly give Rosalie (and Alice, if she wanted to) the option of being a mother, like Bella. _

'Edward, come in here. Bring Bella, Alice, and Rosalie too.' I call from the inside of my office.

Edward appears with Bella by his side and Rosalie and Alice following them. Alice, of course, is jumping up and down with glee. She has known for quite some time that I'd come up with this potion.

'I won't say anything!' Alice gushes as she dances across the room and stood in front of my desk.

The rest of them positioned themselves around my desk.

'Well for those who haven't seen into the future or peeked into my thoughts… I'd like to say that the reason that I've called you all here is to let you know that I've come up with a potion that will let anyone… err vampiress who wishes to bear children to do so.'

As I finished my little speech I saw from the corner of my eyes Rosalie's eyes lit up. She opened her mouth to say something, but Alice cut her off before anything could escape her lips.

'Seriously Carlisle?! How is this possible?? I thought it was impossible…' she said, as she sat down on one of my wooden chairs.

'Ahh, I was waiting for one of you to ask.' I said, as I stared at Rosalie, Edwards, and Bella's look of disbelief on their face.

'Well as you can see the reason we originally thought it was impossible for females vampires to bear children was because they're frozen in the bodies that they were in when they were transformed.' I said as I walked towards my bookshelf.


	3. It Is Possible

'…but up until recently I've made the discovery of this potion right here,' I said and pointed to three tubes filled with pink bubbly goo located on top of my bookshelf.

'What the potion does is that it temporarily turns the uterus back to how it was before their transformation to a vampire meaning that they will also experience cravings for certain blood types and will have to start using the facilities again. And by temporarily, I mean about a month or so, just enough time to nurture the fetus within their body. The child, of course, will be full vampire but because it was developed in a human uterus t will grow up until the age that his/her parents were transformed into vampires. After the mother gives birth her uterus will go back to how it was before they consumed the potion.'

Upon hearing my rather long explanation of what will happen, Rosalie spoke up.

'How do we know this is safe? Have you tested this on anyone??' said Rosalie in a worried and rather anxious tone.

Edward and Bella exchanged looked of confusion and worry. They were possibly worried for Alice and Rosalie's well being. I gave them a reassuring look and began my explanation.

'Well actually I don't have an explanation, but I just finished the last touches on the potion not too long ago. But I know someone that does know…' I said and turned my gaze to the tiny pixie-like vampire sitting on the wooden chair.

As soon as everyone realized who I was staring at, Edward asked the question we've all been waiting for.

Alice was staring at the floor with a glum look on her face.

'Is it safe, Alice? Will it actually work?' asked Edward.

She then looked up and bounced off the chair.

'IT'S SAFE!' she exclaimed with a huge smile on her face.

Now I was the one with the open mouth. A swarm of bees could've planted their hive in my mouth and I wouldn't have noticed.

'Really?' I asked.

"Mhm, I just had a vision, but I don't want to give too much away to Rosalie." Alice said and sent a wink in Rosalie's direction.

Upon hearing this we all focused our gaze at Rosalie who was now on the floor with a shocked look her face.

The whole room turned quiet except for the faint sound of a football game in the background. Most likely a game Emmett and Jasper were watching and, knowing Jasper, betting on too.


	4. The Thinker

_**I want to thank those who took their time to read this.  
This is my first fanfic and I'd deeply appreciate it if you would review and give me your opinion of the story thus far.**_

_**Disclaimer: I disclaim any rights to the twilight series by Stephanie Meyer.  
**_

After a few moments Rosalie got up and composed herself. She walked over to me and looked me in the eye and asked,

'So when can we start this?' she said with the biggest grin I've seen on her face in ages and I do mean ages.

'I think it'd be wise if you and Alice discuss this with your husbands first…' I trailed off explaining how their husbands have to have _some_ say, if any on the matter. But before I could finish both Rosalie and Alice left the office and were now downstairs.

The football game was no longer playing on the T.V and a conversation going at vampire speed was now taking place.

I looked over at Edward to see him now holding Bella in a tight grip.

**RPOV**

_This can't be happening. I'm going to be a mother, something that I've wanted to be for almost all my life and now it's finally going to happen. Ugh, now where is Emmett so we can get this started._

'Emmett, baby can you come to the kitchen.' I said in my sweetest voice.

From the corner of my eye I saw Alice whizzing past me to get to Jasper.

_Hmm, I wonder how Jasper will take this._

Before I could come up with various scenarios in my head I heard a booming voice coming from the kitchen door.

'Hey baby, what can I do for you?' he said, grinning from ear to ear.

I walk over to him and give him the sweetest kiss on the lip with a hint of tongue, just to get his hormones perked up.

'Baby, what's the thing I want to be most in the world?' I asked.

He walks over to one of the dining room chairs and sits. He then puts his hand on his chin and his elbow on his knee. He was obviously trying to pose like 'The Thinker'.

For a while I actually thought he turned to statue because he was taking ridiculously long time thinking.

_Ugh, next time I'll skip the rhetorical questions._

After what seemed almost eternity he finally spoke up.

'I'VE GOT IT!' he yelled, almost shaking the entire living room.


	5. Decisions

_**I've realized I've been writing short chapters,**_

_**This one is going to be a bit longer than the rest.**_

'…YOU WANNA BE A SEXY NURSE!' the big lug exclaimed with the goofiest grin plastered on his face.

WHACK.

That's the sound my hand makes when it meets Emmett's head.

'Ouch! What was that for, babe?' he asked, rubbing the back of his head.

_I'm seriously reconsidering my options for the dad of my future baby._

'Emmet, you know very well I want to be a mother more than anything and now thanks to Carlisle it's possible.' I explained.

Emmett has never been one to ask for details. So as soon as he heard that it was possible he gave me the biggest hug and asked,

'When can we start the baby making process?'

That's Emmett for you. I knew I had no problem convincing him. God bless his un-beating heart.

As for Jasper, I can't say the same.

_What could be going on over there…?_

**JPOV**

_No, no, no, no, this could not be happening. What is Alice thinking? This could be extremely dangerous._

_Although Alice had already explained that our offspring would grow relatively fast it still means that for about a month or three they're be just like newborns._

_What happened if they turn wild and cause chaos among the humans? Attract attention to our kind?_

_Our already large family is going to grow bigger. How are we going to come up with a lie when we have an additional three members? People already have a hard time believing it as it is._

…_what if I turn out to be a horrible father? What if I fall into my old ways and treat my son/daughter as if they were a newborn?_

_I can sense Edward's emotion and I hate tapping into it because in the end I feel sick to my stomach (if I had one) and all tensed up. God, I wouldn't be able to go through that._

_Before I could come up with anymore scenarios my lovely wife's voice brought me back to earth._

'Jazzy, I've already seen the future and I can see that everything will turn out okay. Stop being such a worry wart.' She said as she jumped into my arms and gave me a tiny kiss on the cheek.

I looked down at my adorably petite wife's face and saw her angelic smile and I couldn't bring myself to say no.

'Yay!' she squealed, and jumped out of my arms and ran toward Rosalie.

I saw Emmett behind Rosalie and immediately felt his emotions. Oh dear God, he's horny. Well there's no doubt what Emmett's decision was, that is if he had one to begin with.

**RPOV**

_Here comes Alice and from the looks of it she seems to have gotten the response that she wanted. Poor Jasper, he looks stunned._

_Then again I feel a bit stunned…_

'Dammit, JASPER!' I yelled.

'Sorry!' he said and hurried over to Alice.

Alice and I exchanged looks of agreement and proceeded upstairs with our husbands trailing behind us.

_**I hope you like it and if you do please REVIEW. If you don't please REVIEW as well and let me know. **_


	6. Gulp

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim any rights to Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Series

**CPOV**

_They're coming._

I looked at Edward who was no doubt reading each of his sibling's thoughts, poor guy.

All of a sudden Alice's tiny head popped into my office and said,

'We're all here Carlisle. Let's get this started!'

She walked in and sat on one of my wooden chairs. Jasper immediately positioned himself behind her with his hands on Alice's shoulder.

Emmett plopped down on the chair next to Alice, almost shaking the whole office. Rosalie gracefully made her way into the room and sat on Emmett's lap.

Six pairs of anxious eyes were staring at me.

'Well now that everyone's up to date on the matter. Shall we proceed?' I asked as I made my way to my bookshelf.

I gently picked two pink goo filled tubes and carefully gave one to Alice and Rosalie.

Alice inspected the tube from top to bottom and with one swift gulp drank the pinkish goo inside it. She made a face which was most likely a reaction to the taste of the potion.

I looked up at Jasper and a look of terror had spread onto his face and in a matter of seconds everyone was feeling it as well.

Alice gently squeezed his hand and a wave of tranquility had flooded the room. She then handed me the empty tube.

Next was Rosalie, everyone's eyes were transfixed on her.

When I gave her the goo filled tube she held onto it as if it were a newborn baby. She closed her eyes and drank it carefully making sure she didn't spill a drop. She then handed me back the empty tube and gave me a small smile with a hint of disgust, I'm assuming again that it was due to the taste of the goo.

Alice and Rosalie both looked at me for directions on what to do next.

'Well, now that that's done I really don't think you need me to tell you what to do next. I said, trying my best not to picture what was going to happen.

For Edward's and my sake. The poor guy is already getting enough as it is from Emmett's overly active imagination.

I looked up at Edward and sure enough he was cringing at all the dirty thoughts floating in the room.

Rosalie and Emmett were the first to leave. The sound of the door closing behind them was all we heard and they were gone.

Alice and Jasper then left to their room. We heard the door close and a clicking noise that followed. At least they were considerate enough to lock the door.

I was now left with Edward and Bella.

Edward met my gaze and was about to say something, but it was Bella who spoke up.

'Wow, well that was um… something. I'll leave you and Edward to talk privately. I'm pretty sure Edward has something to say,' she said and looked up at Edward's worried face, 'Anyways, Renesmee must be getting hungry.'

She then extracted herself from Edward's arm and gave him a light kiss on the lip and was out the door.

Edward then slowly started making his way around my desk and leaned against it with his arms crossed against his chest.

'Carlisle,' he said with a hint of worry in his voice, 'what if Jasper's right…'

_**Please Review.**_

_**So far I've written six chapters in two days and I'm not sure whether I should continue or not. If I get more responses to finish it I will, but till then REVIEW. Thanks.**_


	7. Blood

_**i just want to say thanks to those who want me to continue this story.  
i've decided i'm going to finish it anyways. this chapters a bit short, but  
it's only because i've started another story. Check it out. please REVIEW.**_

'Right about what?' I asked with a look of confusion on my face.

'Sorry, Carlisle. It's just that before Jasper and the rest got upstairs I was listening on Jasper's thoughts and came across something he was worrying about.' He explained.

'Well what is it?' I asked getting more and more anxious as each second passed by.

'He was worried about what would happen when their child reached the physical age of seven,' he said and scratched his head, 'Do you see where I'm getting at?'

I did indeed know where he was getting at.

'They'll be like newborn children vampires.' I blurted out.

'Yeah, it'll only last for a short period of time since they'll grow up pretty quick,' he said calmly, 'we just have to prepare when the time arrives.'

I nodded in agreement.

**BPOV**

'Hello Renesmee.' I said as I gently lifted my newborn baby out of her white crib.

'Are you hungry?' I asked as I held her in one arm and reached out for the mini fridge with the other.

Renesmee's tiny hand stretched out from her tiny body and gently laid it on my cheek. I immediately started seeing pictures of all types of blood.

I got the pouch of blood out of the mini fridge and poured into a baby bottle.

'Here you go sweetheart' I whispered as I slowly walked around the room feeding her the bottle.

**_T_****_he next chapter will have the good stuff ;)_**


	8. Roses

**RPOV**

_Ooof, what was in THAT potion? I wonder if Alice is feeling anything. I feel like my insides have turned to mush._

I close the door behind me and grab my stomach. I look up to see Emmett lying on the bed posing like a Greek stature. _**(Check my profile for image)**_

_What is it with him and statue poses today?_

I shake my head and make my way toward our private bathroom.

I hear Emmett yelling not to take too long.

I close the door behind me and stare at myself in the mirror. After this there's no turning back. I turn on the faucet and lightly splash water on my face and head out the door.

I open the door to see that the curtains have been closed shut. Scented candles have been placed on every flat surface in my room and rose petals have seem to take over my bed.

I was shocked. I stood there too stunned for words, when out of nowhere Emmett appeared with a single rose clenched between his teeth. He got down on one knee and grabbed my hand.

With his other hand he took the rose out of his mouth and the big sweetheart said,

'A rose for my Rosalie.'

He then got off his knee and grabbed the sides of my arms and looked me in the eye.

'Rosalie baby, I know we're always doing kinky sex acts and don't get me wrong I LOVE them, but I want this time to be special because I don't want the conception of our first and only child to take place during one of our… well actually my dirty pirate fantasies. So this is why I did all of this…,' he said with the most sincere look on his face, 'and because Alice told me that this was how you wanted it to happen.'

_Hahaha I knew it was too good to be true, but I couldn't blame but the big dork for trying._

I kissed him lightly but passionately on the lips and dragged him onto the bed and proceeded to make love to him as if it were the first time.

_**Not what you expected? REVIEW?**_

_**Sorry for the short chapter.**_


	9. Boxers

**JPOV**

_Oh god, in a matter of minutes waves of lust are going to be seeping out of Emmett's room. I better get started before their lustful mood turns me into a sexual fiend._

'Jazzy…' called out a very naked Alice from underneath our blue satin bed sheet.

I dimmed the lights and began to slowly kick off my shoes. Alice giggled as she watched me undress. I quickly became embarrassed and Alice could felt it.

'Jaaaz, stop. This isn't our first time.' She said as she sat up on our bed clutching the sheets close to her chest.

I sighed.

She was right; I have no idea why I was getting all worked up. It's probably the pressure of it all.

I carefully unbuttoned my shirt and removed my belt and threw them in a pile on the floor.

'Jazzy, hurry!' she cried as she jumped and down the bed, not being able to control her excitement.

I rolled my eyes and quickly dropped my pants to my ankles. I sat on the corner of the bed and removed my pants from my ankles and socks as well. I threw them with the rest of my clothes on the floor.

The only piece of clothing on my body was my boxers.

I carefully made my way to the side of the bed Alice wasn't occupying and without making a fuss I covered my body with the satin sheet.

Alice turned her tiny head and raised one eyebrow at me

'It's going to be hard to get me pregnant if you're still wearing those, Jazzy.'

'I know, I know.' I said and with one swift move my boxers were off and now lying with the rest of my clothes on the floor.

Then Alice slowly starts kissing my neck and made her way to my lips. I pin her to the bed and began to make love to her.

_**Please Review.  
I might not update for a while,  
depending on the responses i get.**_

_**Thanks again!  
**_


	10. Rosalie?

**CPOV**

It's three in the morning. The sun is due to show up in a couple of hours and I'm still in my office pacing back and forth from wall to wall. After Edward had left I stayed behind worrying about the girls.

_How are they feeling?_

_Do they feel sick?_

_Are they regretting this?_

_Did it really work?_

My mind felt like it was going to spontaneously combust any second now if one of the girls didn't show up at my office and reassure me that everything fine.

And that's when I heard a quick knock on my door.

I froze dead in my tracks.

'Who is it?' I asked slowly looking up from the floor.

'It's me Rosalie.' The voice responded.

I walk over to the door and quietly opened the door and sure enough there was Rosalie. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun. She was wearing red silky pajama bottoms and a white tee with black bold letters written across the shirt stating that Emmett is her monkey man.

Upon reading her shirt I unconsciously rolled my eyes.

'is everything alright' I asked hesitantly.

'Yes, Carlisle. I'm alright. Alice is alright too. You can stop worrying. Edward told me to come up here and reassure you because apparently he can't seem to focus on Renesmee when random pregnant images of me and Alice lying on the floor in pain keep popping into his head.' She replied cringing at my thoughts.

'So can you relax?' she asked as she slightly tilted her head to the left.

'Yes, yes. It's just that if something were to happen to either you or Alice I'd never be able to forgive myself.' I explained.

'Carlisle, you heard Alice. She said everything is going to be ok. So it's going to be okay!' she said with a smile on her face, 'But thank you for worrying about the both of us.'

She walks over to me and kisses me on the cheek, but before she pulls away she whispered in my ear.

'Don't worry too much, you might start sprouting gray hairs.' she said quickly and let out a small laugh and walks out the door.

_Ahh the worries of being a parent. I hope they're ready. _

**RPOV**

_Poor Carlisle, the suspense must be killing him. And to think I thought I was going to be the one would be dying of suspense._

I slowly walk back to my room.

I stood in front of my door and contemplate whether I want to endure another one of Emmett's attempt at romance or to practice being a mommy with Nessie.

But before I could come up with a decision Emmett's thunderous voice called me.

'Rosie, baby come in already.

I open the door and walk in.

All the candles have been blown out and the lights were now turned on.

Emmett was lying on the bed reading "What to Expect When You're Expecting".

I raised my eyebrow

"And what do you think you're doing?' I asked.

"What does it look like Rosie?' he said as he raises the book so I can clearly see the cover, 'I'm researching!' he answered with a smug look on his face.

_Sometimes he's so lucky he's ridiculously hot._

'Emm, you do know that book was made for human parents. We're having a VAMPIRE baby.' I calmly explained.

He then picks up a book that's lying next to him.

'That's why I'm reading this book too, and showed me the cover, 'The Renesmee Experience by Bella Cullen."

'I borrowed it from Bella,' he said winking at me, 'now all I have to do is combine the information from both books and I'm good to go.' he explained as he flips Bella's book in the air and catches it.

I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand.

_Oh, Emmett what am I going to do with you?_

I walk over to the side of the bed he's on and lay a small kiss on his forehead.

_I'll let him have his fun._

'Uhhh!' I groaned as I grab my stomach.

My stomach made a loud noise and I felt like a brick had dropped in my uterus.

_Could this be it?_

**APOV**

I closed the bedroom door behind me and began walking down the hall.

'ROSALIE!' I yelled as I made my way to her bedroom door.

I was clutching my stomach in pain.

It had first started as a growling noise from my stomach. A noise I'd only hear coming from Bella's stomach when she was human. But now it was more like a mini earthquake was going off in my stomach along with a sharp pain.

With my free hand I quickly knocked on Rosalie's door.

_Open, open, open!_

I wait three more seconds and still no one answers the door.

_No noise of passion can be heard so I think it's safe to rule out that they're not going through an intense round of love making. _

I open the door enough that I can poke my head in.

I search the room and see no signs of Rosalie or Emmett.

_Where is she?_

And that when I heard a loud cry of pain coming from their private bathroom.

_Ouch. Why does it sound like she's in more pain than I am?_

I knock on the bathroom door.

'Rosalie it's me, Alice. Are you okay?' I asked silently hoping she is okay.

_**There you go.**_

_**I hope you like it. I've taken everyone's advice and made a longer chapter. This is the longest so far. I'll be making them longer from now on. Please Review!**_


	11. Angry Jasper

**APOV**

I hear a low moan on the other side of the door followed by Emmett's worried whispers of comfort.

"It's going to be okay, Rosie." He whispered so low that my vampire hearing barely caught any of it, 'breathe in and breathe out.' He instructed following with a demonstration of inhaling and exhaling.

I open the bathroom door and see Rosalie sitting on the toilet lid with her head between her legs.

Emmett is standing next to her softly rubbing her back with one hand.

I quickly enter the room and rush to Rosalie's side.

'Are you okay?' I asked again.

Rosalie slowly lifts her head and looks me in the eye.

"CALL. CARLISLE. QUICK!' she growled.

I look up at Emmet who was now holding a roll of toilet paper in a tight grip.

'Uhh… Emmett, can you go get Carlisle please?' I asked.

He quickly dropped the toilet paper and bolted out the door.

I look back at Rosalie and see her face buried between her legs again.

'F*&^IN S#$%T! AHHH!' I cried as I fell to the floor.

I grabbed my stomach in hopes that the pain would stop.

Rosalie slightly lifts and turns her head in my direction.

'You're feeling this too?' she asked.

'Mhm.' I replied as I try to contain the pain in my voice.

Three human seconds later Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett appear at the doorway.

Jasper and Emmett quickly rush to our sides.

_Uh oh, Jazzy looks mad._

Jasper sat on the ground right next to me and wrapped his long arms around me.

Emmett resumed rubbing Rosalie's back with one hand and choking the toilet paper with the other.

**CPOV**

_No, this can't be happening. Everything was going just fine!_

Everything WAS going just smoothly up until Emmett showed up.

I was in the living room watching a special on the History channel by myself when Emmett showed up and began rambling like a mad man.

_I've never seen Emmett act this way._

'Rosalie… mad… toilet… Alice… same…' he managed to spit out, but it wasn't until he uttered the last word did I fully understand, 'SICK!'

My whole body froze.

I quickly tried to gain self-control.

'Where are the girls Emmett?' I asked.

His incoherent rambling came to full stop. He looks up from the ground and runs upstairs, if it weren't for my superb eye vision I wouldn't have been able to see in what direction he went.

I arrive at Emmett's bedroom door. Alongside me was a furious looking Jasper and Emmett.

Emmett roughly opened the door, as if he were about to break it. As soon as we entered the room we all rush over to Emmett's bathroom.

When I arrived I saw Rosalie sitting on the toilet lid with her legs spread apart from each other. Her face was only inches away from her knees. She was staring at Alice who was sitting on the floor with a look of pain clearly written across her face. One of her hands was grabbing at her stomach.

Jasper quickly moves to Alice's side and wraps his arms around her.

Emmet picks up a roll of toilet paper and began squeezing it as he quickly made his way to Rosalie's side and began rubbing her back with his free hand.

'What's happening, Carlisle' hissed Jasper.

His eyes were looking straight up at me, with a fire burning in his eyes.

I was mildly shocked at Jasper's tone with me, but dismissed it quickly. There was a bigger problem at hand.

I looked down at both girls, who were now grabbing their stomachs.

'Girls, can you please describe to me what you're feeling?'

Alice looked up at me.

I could tell her she felt another stab of pain.

'We're feeling these horrible bursts of pain coming from our stomachs. She explained trying to restrain any sound of pain in her voice for Jasper's sake.

Jasper pulled her closer into his arms.

Rosalie nodded in agreement.

My body loosened up from its previous tense posture and I let out a loud laugh.

_Oh god I thought it was something serious._

Everyone's eyes were now on me.

I look back at everyone with a smile on my face. Their worried faces were now replaced with a look of confusion except for Jaspers, who was now looking at me as if I were something to eat.

'Girls that "pain" you're experiencing in your stomach is from hunger.' I explained. 'This is a good thing; this means that you've successfully conceived a child.'

Rosalie's mouth opened and her eyes widened.

'Your baby is now growing in your uterus as we speak. Of course, in order to grow you need to eat, on a more than regular basis and twice as much.' I continued, 'And what do vampires eat?' I asked.

I look up at Emmett who has now dropped the roll of toilet paper and was eagerly raising his hand.

"Yes, Emmett.'

'We don't eat. We drink blood.' He replied with a smug look on his face.

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

'Exactly. So what I suggest you two do is go hunt. And if your spouses wish to join you, which I hope they do, let them because it'd be easier on you and the baby. You might not get tired, but your baby will.' I said as I slowly walked out the door, 'If you guys need me I'll be downstairs watching a special on Vampires on the History channel.'

_**Review. Criticize it and help me improve my writing skills.**_

_**Also let me know you're predictions, they're nice to hear.**___


	12. The Hunt

**JPOV**

_Well that's a relief. If Carlisle had taken a second longer to explain himself, I feel bad saying this now, but I would have killed him._

After Carlisle exited the room, I got up from the floor and lightly dusted my pants off.

_Geez, when was the last time Emmett and Rosalie cleaned this place, _I thought as I quickly scanned the room.

'Umm… Jazz.' called out Alice from underneath me, "Can you help me up?' she said as she stretched her arms out in my direction.

I bent down and grabbed the underside of her leg with one hand and wrapped my around her waist with the other.

She wrapped her arm around my neck and held onto her stomach with the other.

I quickly lift myself off the ground and see that Emmett had done the exact same thing with Rosalie.

Emmet and I quickly run out of the bathroom, out into the front yard and into the forest.

We keep running till we hit the edge of the forest, close to the mountains. Emmet and I gently laid Rosalie and Alice on a smooth tall boulder.

Alice and Rosalie are still clutching their stomachs in pain.

Emmett and I look up at our wives.

'We'll be right back, I promise' I quickly explained and in less that half a second Emmett and I disappeared into the forest.

Emmett and I were running alongside each other for a few miles, but then I gave Emmett a huge grin and he went his own way.

_So the game begins._

I quickly ran throughout half the forest, not smelling anything worth bringing back to my beloved Alice. Smelling only a couple of Elks here and there. And that's when I smelled it, near the mountains, a juicy two hundred pound mountain lion.

I quickly change the course of my direction and make my way up the mountain.

It only took me a fraction of a second for me to spot it out. I quickly pounced on it before it could detect me.

I grabbed its neck and with one swift move of my hand I broke its neck. I carefully threw the lion's body over my shoulder and hurried back to Alice.

When I arrived, Emmet was already there with a large elk lying before him. He had a huge grin plastered across his face.

When he saw the mountain lion I was carrying his grind disappeared. It was as if I had slapped it off his face.

Emmett and I walk over to where Alice and Rosalie were sitting and dropped the lion at their feet.

'Here you go girls, enjoy' I said as we watched their next move.

Both of them bounced off from the tall boulder and began feasting ravenously on the animals we had laid before them.

Half way through their meal Alice looked up at my with her big bug eyes.

_She's so beautiful._

'Jaaz, I'm actually not in the mood for mountain lion anymore,' she said as she slowly started backing away from the lion, 'actually I was never in the mood for it to begin with.'

'Me too, Emmett' said Rosalie.

'I'm actually in the mood for…' she said, pausing for a second or two, 'Platypus!'

'I'm more in the mood for zebra.' said Rosalie as she licked her lips.

I take a quick glance at Emmett to see his reaction only to see him looking right back at me.

_Where the hell am I suppose to find a platypus? They're almost extinct! And a zebra in Forks? Well that's Emmett's problem not mine._

I look back at Alice who was now back on the boulder and was now rubbing a tiny bump located between her hips.

My eyes widened.

_Where did that come from??_

I look at Rosalie who looked like she was about to break into to tears as she rubbed the bump that had formed between her hips.

'When did this happen?' I asked Alice as I pointed at her belly.

'I don't know,' she replied as she continued rubbing it, 'I just noticed it right now.'

'Come! Touch!' she squealed, 'I can feel it moving!'

I jump onto the boulder and laid my hand on her belly. I felt nothing.

'I don't feel anything Alice.'

'Oh.' she said sadly and continued rubbing her belly.

'Ouch!' she cried.

I grab onto her making sure she didn't fall off the boulder.

'I'm guessing you're still hungry, huh?' I asked as I securely positioned her away from the edges.

She gave me a small nod.

'But Alice where I going to find a platypus AND a zebra at this hour? AND in Washington?' I asked with a confused look.

The next thing I see is Alice's facial expression changing dramatically. Her eyes widened and were slowly curving downward and a frown was now forming where her smile had been.

'I DON'T KNOW JAAAAZZ,' she wailed, 'I JUST KNOW I NEED ONE RIGHT NOWWW! I'M HUNGRRRRY! DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT ME ANYYYMOREEEE??' she asked as her bottom lip began to violently quiver.

My body froze, my eyes widened and my jaws were locked in its place. I was stunned. I have never seen Alice act like this in the entire time I've known her and much less question my love for her.

She let out another cry.

This time Rosalie came to her side and wrapped her arms around Alice.

'Its okay, its okay.' she whispered to her.

'God, Jasper what's wrong with you? All she did was ask for a damn platypus.' hissed Rosalie.

I turned my head to look at Emmet whose mouth was now hanging open.

_What just happened here??_

I shook my head in hopes of regaining control of myself.

'Alice, of course I care for you.' I said.

She lifted her face out from underneath Rosalie's arm and looked at me.

'Emmett and I will be right back and we'll find you a nice juicy platypus, ok my love?'

She gave me a small smile and looked back at Rosalie.

I turned around and started walking into the forest with Emmett by my side.

_Now where am I going to find a damn platypus??_

_**Please Review. Criticize.**_

_**Let me know if you like it so far, what I should change, and I'm feeling doubtful**_

_**So let me know if I should still continue. **_

_**Special thanks to**_** reader13lovesbooks **_**for the platypus suggestions.**_

_**Suggestions are always welcomed.**_


	13. Cat Piss

**JPOV**

I walk a couple of feet into the forest and halt to a stop and begin to plan my next move.

From my left side I hear Emmett mumbling to himself.

'There's no flippin way I'm going to find a zebra in Forks…' he said.

I look down at the floor and close my eyes shut. I try to rack my brain for any information I might have picked up in the last hundred years on platypuses. And then it hit me.

'We might not be able to find them in Forks,' I said, 'but we're sure to find them in Seattle…'I whispered to myself.

Emmett heard me.

I swiftly sprinted out of the forest and then like a bat out of hell (no pun intended) I was out of Forks, Emmett was not far behind but he was hastily gaining speed. It only took twenty minutes to get there.

I was the first to reach Seattle, Emmett never caught up.

'Nice for you to join me' I said smugly as I was waited for him near the skyscraper-esque fences surrounding Woodland Park Zoo.

'Jasper 2; Emmett 0' I chuckled as he walked by me in a huff.

'Okay, so where do we go from here Smarty Pants?' he asked bitterly.

'Well if my calculations are correct, I say we go that way,' I said, gesturing to the bright yellow arrow painted on the floor pointing to the left, 'the arrow doesn't lie.'

I receive a dirty look from Emmett.

We follow the yellow arrow all the way up to the entrance. The entrance was protected by an enormous metallic gate with a lock the size of Emmett's fist.

Emmett and I exchange glances. We've been doing a lot of that lately, it's getting creepy.

We were both thinking the same thing, in a situation like this there was no place to go but up. And up we went.

Emmett and I leapt onto the metallic gate and rapidly made our way over the gate. The whole ground shook when we hit the ground.

'Ok, well I'll go this way and get the zebra,' he said gesturing to the left, 'and you go that way and get that damn… platypus.' He snickered before he dashed off into the left side of the zoo.

I rolled my eyes and headed off into the right wing of the zoo.

_Okay, well from what I remember platypus near live water. So where there's water… there must be a platypus._

I closed my eyes and paid close attention to the noises that filled the zoo. The sun was going to be up any second now so I had to work quickly. At once I narrowed down the sound of running water and sped off in its direction.

When I arrived I saw two platypuses waddling in an oval shaped pond. Right above the pond was a large information box stating that:

'The duckbill platypus is not extinct and can still to be found in the deciduous forests of Australia.

It was hunted for its fur and persecuted by fishermen. In the past it came close to extinction but it now has protection by law in the National Parks and Wildlife Act of 1974 (from hunters and fishermen), and the population has grown back to a healthy size.'

_That's a relief. I guess I don't have to feel so guilty about taking these two little_ _water moles._

So I gracefully jumped over the fence that separated me from the platypus and dived into the water. I snatched both of them at the same time and broke both of their necks with a flick of my thumb.

I held both of the platypuses under my arm and lifted myself out of the pond. I was soaking wet and smelled like cat piss.

_Great, Emmett's gonna get a laugh out of this._

I hop the fence and zoom out toward the entrance of the zoo.

_Emmett better be there._

When Emmett saw me his eyes almost popped out of his tiny meathead. He was already there waiting for me at the entrance with a zebra hanging off his shoulder.

'What happened to you, man?' he belted out a laugh.

'Shut up, let's go.' I ordered.

'Is that cat piss I smell?' he asked.

He let out another laugh, this time it sounded like howling. I just rolled my eyes.

We both leapt onto the gate at the same time, violently shaking it.

_Damn animals, _I growled as I held the platypuses under my arm.

We made it over the gate in record time and evacuated the premises before anyone noticed us.

'The sun's gonna be up soon,' I yelled at Emmett as we sped through an open field, 'last one there is an extinct platypus.' I said with a southern accent.

I swiftly gained speed and zipped past him.

_He's never going to beat me._

When I arrived at Forks the sun was threatening the horizon. I ran and disappeared into the forest. I followed the scent of my beloved Alice and quickly made my way to her.

Just as I had arrived, Emmett was standing there with his arms crossed across his chest wearing that same stupid grin.

_Damn._

'Emmett 1; Jasper 2,' he gloated, 'for now.'

I shake my head and lay the platypuses next to the zebra that's positioned right in front of the girls.

Rosalie had already started eating and Alice was still on the boulder.

'Yay!' she gushed, 'You're here. Do you have the platypus?' she said, licking her lips and sounding a bit pushy.

'Um... yeahh its right over there next to Rosalie's leg.' I said.

'Thanks Jazzy,' she squealed, 'you're going to be the best Daddy ever!' and gave me a huge hug.

I

Before she pulled away she stopped,

'Jazz, did a cat pee on you?' she asked.

Before I could respond, Emmett's laughter shook the entire forest. I turn around to glare at him, but see him rolling on the floor laughing like a moron.

Rosalie's too busy eating to notice or care, for that matter.

I look back at Alice who now had a confused look on her face.

'Just go eat, my love' I said and kissed her on the forehead.

_**Please Review. Criticize. Correct.  
Opinion? Thanks again for reading and reviewing.  
**_


	14. Said Who?

**RPOV**

I roll my eyes and continue devouring my extremely large and tasty zebra. I extract every ounce of blood before I drop it to the ground.

_Ahh Emmett, he knows me too well. He always satisfies me in more than one way._

I pick myself off the ground and look up Emmett and cast a wink along with a kiss in his direction. I lick off the remaining blood that had spilled onto my lips.

'Ouch!' I cried grasping my growing belly. The pain had been reduced by a whole lot, but it still stung.

_I guess I'm still hungry._

Emmett immediately ran over to my side and held me from the back. With one of his arm he started rubbing my back again.

'Emmett, you can stop with the rubbing.' I said pushing myself away from him. I turn myself around to face him. He looked hurt, but the expression quickly subsided.

He threw his hands up in the air and looked like he was about to burst.

'I'm sorry Rosalie!' he shrieked, 'I'm just trying my best here to make things easier for you.' 'Why can't you appreciate me?' 'I massage you and I super size your every meal and I… I… I…'

He threw his hand to his side and started calming down.

'I think this baby is breaking us up apart' he whispered as he dug his hands into his pockets and stared at the floor.

_Was he getting emotional with me? Wasn't I supposed to be the one…?_

I chuckle to myself and stare at my big baby for half a second more after he finished his little speech. I moved closer to him and lifted his chin, smiled, and passionately planted a kiss on his big lips.

He took out his hands from his pockets and wrapped them around me and buried his face in my hair.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me.' he muffled, holding me closer. He lifted his head out of my hair and looked me in the eye.

'Please forgive me?' he begged.

Before I responded, from the corner of my eye I spotted a pleased-looking Jasper standing next to Alice, who was on the floor finishing her platypuses.

'No need for that,' I said and pointed at Jasper, 'I think I know who brought out the hormonal side of you.'

He growled.

'I'll get you back Jasper' he hissed.

I removed myself from his arms and walked over to the elk and started devouring it. As soon I finish it I drop the carcass to the floor.

'I'm full.' I said happily, 'Now lets get out of here I feel like I've been in the woods forever.'

I whistled at Jasper and Alice so that we can get a move on.

Alice finished feeding off the platypuses and was now finishing up her mountain lion. When she had finished she gently dropped down the carcass on the floor, stood up straight, grabbed Jasper's hand and disappeared into the forest.

Emmett and I followed.

We were inside the house in no less than a minute. Alice and I held onto our tiny bellies and walked over to the couch in the living room. I grab the remote lying beside me and turn on the TV and change it to channel 7. Alice jumps and down,

'Change it to channel 2!' she shouted.

'From CBS 2 News: A breaking New Report: Here is CBS news respondent, Cindy Cabrera.

Hey good morning,

Just weeks after a deadly tiger attack the Seattle Zoo is having a deal again with yet with another incident this morning regarding three animals. The zoo, itself, has not confirmed anything but according to our CBS partner in the bay area a 575 pound Mountain Zebra and two platypuses somehow escaped the steel meshed wall surrounding the Seattle Zoo...'

Alice and I break out into fits of laughter and yell out for our husbands to come to the living room.

'Jasper!' she yelled.

'Emmett!' I screamed.

They both appear before us in a matter of seconds.

'You guys are so cute.' I said as Alice got up from her seat and hugged Jasper

I motioned Emmett to sit down next to me. With a smug look on his face he walked over to me and kissed me on the lips before he sat down. I got up from my seat and sat on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He lays one hand over my legs and the other on my hip. I looked deeply into his eyes.

'Thank you for being there with me when I need you.' I told him with a soft smile.

'Babe you don't have to apologize, I'm the one who should be apologizing…' he said as he caressed the side of my thigh.

I lay my index finger vertically below his nose and on his lips.

'Shhh, its okay. It's in the past' I reminded him, 'but I do have a question… Why are you always rubbing my back?'

'Why do you want to know? Is it working?' he asked beaming from ear to ear.

'What is?' I questioned.

'It's supposed to relax you and arouse you at the same time. Its something I picked up from 'What to Expect When Expecting'' he said proudly, 'So is it working?'

_Awwwww._

'Yes, it is. It's working _very_ well.' I lied, 'you should keep doing it.'

Emmett looked pleased with himself and began to massage my back.

'So how are things coming along?' said a voice from behind us.

Emmett and I turned around.

When we saw where the voice was coming from, every single one of our bottom jaw dropped to the floor.

Well except for Alice, she had already seen this coming.

_**Please Review and Criticize,  
Don't make me go all 'Volturi' on you. ;)  
Let me know that there are people out there actually reading this story  
And not skimming through it. Thanks to all those who review!  
Please vote on my profile page on what's going to happen next in the story. No extreme details are given.  
Those who participate in my poll will understand the hidden description on the choice that wins.**_


	15. Another one

**JPOV**

There lying before us was Esme. There was something different about her and that difference was located right between her hips. A small bump, similar too Rosalie's and Alice's bump.

I quickly close my mouth shut. I can sense everyone's emotions, and obviously they all seem to be shocked from the image standing before us. I quickly send a wave of tranquility throughout the whole room; hopefully this will return them to their normal state.

The room went quiet for a few seconds longer and Rosalie spoke up.

'Esme, you're doing this too?' she asked feeling quite perplexed, more than the others.

'Yes, I am.' she answered with a soft smile, 'Carlisle gave me the option.'

'Don't get me wrong, I love every single one of you and I always will. I've just well… always wanted to experience this with Carlisle.' she explained, 'I hope you guys aren't mad. I wanted to ask your permission beforehand, but my emotions got the better of me.' she apologized and rubbed her tiny belly.

The room went quiet again.

This time I spoke up.

'It's okay Esme **I** wouldn't have objected it would've been very selfish for _anyone _to do so.' I said finishing my sentence adding emphasis on anyone, hoping that one of my foster siblings would get the hint.

Rosalie and Emmett spoke up.

'Yeah, by all means Esme, you should've gone for it without our permission.' said Rosalie.

'Yeah, what Rosalie said,' said Emmett, still staring at Esme's body, 'I just forget you're a girl sometimes.' he said.

'Awh thanks you guys. I knew you'd be supportive of my decision' said Esme. 'So how are you girls? Are you guys feeling any kicks here and there?' she asked.

'I am!' squealed Alice.

She bounced off the couch and ran to the best of her abilities over towards Esme and began pin pointing exactly where she felt the kicks, how hard, and how many times. Their conversation later changed into baby names and that's when Rosalie got up and began discussing with them.

_Oh no, baby names! _

I had completely forgotten about baby names. I walk over to the Xbox 360 and turn it on. I nudge Emmett to come play, I need to discuss this baby name problem with him and I need something to make this conversation less awkward.

Emmett gets himself up off the couch and plots himself on the area of carpet next to me.

'So what are we playing?' he asked, 'or should I say, what am I beating you at?'

'We're PLAYING Halo 3.' I replied.

'Hey Emmett, what are you going to call your child?' I asked as I start the game.

'I don't know I haven't given it much thought.' he said looking up at the screen, 'Why what are you going to name your child?' he asked.

'That's the thing I haven't thought about it either.' I said staring at the screen. 'I'm kind of to think about it. Thinking about it makes me officially think that this baby is real. I'm still sort of in denial right now.'

Emmett clicks pause and faces me.

'Awwwwwwwww, is someone having pre-Daddy jitters?' he teased.

'Shut up Emmett.' I said and un-pause the game on his controller.

He quickly grabs his controller and stares up at the screen.

'Are you telling me that you're not worried?' I asked him, 'not one bit?'

'Nope, not at all. I know I'll be a good dad. Just look at me I'm great at everything.' he said with a smile on his face.

I roll my eyes and continue playing the game.

**RPOV**

'…Well actually I don't know what I want.' I replied, feeling quite uncomfortable. 'What about you Alice?' I asked.

Alice opened her mouth, but before she said anything.

'Wait, no I take it back don't say anything. You already know!' I shouted.

She closed her mouth and lowers her eyes to her belly.

'I wasn't going to say anything…' she said softly.

'I know, I'm sorry it's just that I want everything to be a surprise for me. We're only going to do this once.' I said apologetically and lay my hand on her belly.

'Is it just me or did you belly just get bigger?' I asked.

She examines her belly with her hands and eyes and then looks up at me.

'I think it did!' she said with delight, 'that means yours should be growing too.'

Esme and Alice both lay their hand on my belly. I grab my belly and within seconds I felt it get a tiny bit bigger.

'Did you feel that?' I asked. They both nodded in unison.

'Yours will be growing in a while,' said Alice. 'Now let's go shopping!'

'Shopping?' asked Esme and I at the same time.

'Yes,' said Alice with excitement, 'we've got to be prepared when the babies come into our world. They can't be dressed in rags, well not mine, that's for sure.'

'Okay, hold on let me go tell Carlisle.' Said Esme and dashed upstairs.

'Let me go tell Emmett. Shouldn't you be telling Jasper?' I asked Alice.

'JAZ, I'M GOING TO THE MALL. BE BACK LATER!' she shouted in a hurry. 'There all done' she said jumping up and down impatiently, 'I'll be waiting in the Ferrari, hurry please.' And runs down and seconds later I hear the ignition of the Ferrari start.

I run over to Emmett. I bend down and whisper into his ear.

'Hey babe I'm off to the mall with the girls. I'll be back in a bit.' and kiss his left cheek.

I run to the door and see Esme there waiting for me.

'Ready to go?' she asks.

I nod and we both dash to the garage only to see a very impatient Alice in the front seat of her yellow Ferrari.

I open the door and sit in the backseat and Esme sits in the front seat. Alice looks at me in the backseat.

'We're going to PARIS!' said Alice, 'Our babies deserve to wear the best.'

Esme looks back at me, we both exchange expressions of fear and with that the yellow Ferrari pulls out of the garage and begins our expeditious journey to Paris.

_**Hope you like it. Please review.  
Thanks to those who review, you guys make me want to finish this story.  
**_


	16. Shopping!

**EsPOV**

'Alice, slow down!' I shouted as I held a tight grip on my seat. 'I'm pretty sure we're not supposed to be driving this fast when we're pregnant.'

Little by little Alice began to decelerate and I slowly retracted my nails from the sides of the Ferrari's car seat.

'Make a stop right here.' shouted Rosalie from the backseat.

The car veered to the side of the road and made an immediate stop. The car door flew open and Rosalie ran three feet away from the car, she arched her back, her mouth opened wide, and she began vomiting profusely.

Alice and I stayed inside the car watching in horror, knowing that this would eventually happen to us. After a second or two the smell of dried blood filled the air and when the vile stench hit my nose I felt the awful urge to throw up.

I turn towards Alice and made the hand gesture for her to raise the car windows, she immediately understood. In less than a minute, Rosalie dashed back into the car.

This time around Alice drove slowly.

I turn around to face Rosalie and see that her face was paler than usual and her belly had grown a little bit bigger. I look back at Alice's belly and then back at Rosalie's, it was now a tad bit bigger than Alice's.

'How are you feeling, Rose?' I asked as I rubbed her knee.

'I feel sick. Moving is making my head spin. Can't we just stay still till this metallic taste leaves my mouth?' she asked, laying her hand on her forehead. Cold beads of sweat we're running down her face.

'B-but Paris is waiting!' pouted Alice as she slowly came to another stop.

'God, Rosalie. Why do you have to ruin everything? Because of you my baby isn't going to look pretty.' she growled at the rear view mirror, glaring at Rosalie.

'Shut up, Alice! Your baby wasn't going to look pretty to begin with!' Rosalie hissed back.

'GIRLS!' I shouted, 'You shouldn't be arguing at a time like this. It's best if you guys stay positive.'

I turn to Alice, 'Alice as much as we all want our babies to be dressed in exclusive trendy Paris clothing, we simply can't travel in our conditions. Do you want to end up as sick as Rosalie?'

'No.' she whispered and sulked into her seat.

'Can't we just go to the nearest mall?' I suggested, 'I'm sure they have some pretty cute clothing. We could also by ourselves some maternity clothing since we're pretty soon going to be growing out of our clothes.'

'Yeah, I guess' she responded lamely.

'… You could choose our maternity clothes, if you want.' I offered.

'Really?' she said eagerly.

'Really, really.' I replied back.

From the corner of my eye I see Rosalie rolling her eyes. Alice mischievously grins at the rear view mirror, starts the ignition and we zoom off to the nearest mall. We weren't too far away from Forks; if I'm not mistaken I think we were in Seattle.

Before we know it Alice, Rosalie and I are parked outside Northgate Mall. We immediately draw attention as soon as we park, thanks to Alice's yellow Ferrari and as if that weren't enough three pregnant women emerging out of the Ferrari caused an even bigger crowd.

We ignored everyone and walked at human pace into the mall. The mall was huge, Rosalie and I almost got sick from all the flashing lights and crowds of people making their way in and out of the mall.

Alice's face grew frustrated and she began to rub her temples.

'Are you okay?' I asked.

'Yeah, just a minor headache.' she said, 'let's go this way.'

Rosalie and I followed her into Baby Gap. As soon as we entered into the store, Alice went nuts. She quickly went through all the clothes and picked the best looking one's they had to offer.

Rosalie and I left her to shop in peace and went next door to look at the cribs.

**APOV**

_This will look so cute on Rosalie's child, _I thought to myself as I threw the green colored pajamas in my shopping bag.

I bought an equal amount of boy and girl clothing, that I wouldn't give away the surprise.

_Wait, I'm missing something._

'Where is that 100% polyester, pink azalea bunting bag **(Check profile for picture)**?' I asked one of the sale associates nearest to me.

'I've looked throughout the whole store and I can't seem to find it?' I said raising my voice.

'I'm sorry miss but I think we're all out of them.' said the useless sales associate.

'No!' I shouted, 'you HAVE to have them. Can you please go check in the backroom and make sure you're out of them?'

'Miss, I just came out from the backroom and I can assure you that I didn't see any bunting bags in there.' she said as she walked away from me.

_Well if you won't check for me, I'll just check for myself. _

I swiftly run to the back of the store and locate the Storage Room. With one swift flick of my wrist I broke the door knob and made my way into the backroom.

I begin to look up and down the shelves in search of anything colored azalea pink. I go through all the rows and when I finally reach the last row, I spot the pink azalea bunting bag.

_Aha, stupid sale associate._

I run over to the last row and grab an armful of black and pink azalea bunting bags. I stuff them into my shopping bag and discreetly leave the Storage Room.

As soon as I make out of the Storage Room, I make my way to the cashier and throw my shopping bag on the counter.

'Ring me up, please.' I said with a rather smug look on my face. The stupid associate glares up at me and punches in my purchase into the register. I grab my bags and skip out of the store and go next door to look for Esme and Rosalie.

Rosalie and Esme are at the register ordering cribs, without me. When I see this I drop my bags and run to the cash register,

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' I shrieked, 'Why did you guys order them without me?'

Rosalie and Esme stare at me, as I drop to the floor and begin to dry sob.

Esme bends down next to me and rubs her hand on my shoulder.

'I'm sorry Alice, but Rosalie isn't feeling well. We're just trying to get things done as quickly as possible.'

I continued to dry sob, but then Rosalie reminded me of something.

'We still have maternity clothes to buy.' she said.

I lifted myself off the floor and ran into GAP Maternity.

_That's right I knew I had forgotten something._

I quickly scan the room and swiftly make my way through every inch of floor space. I've had Esme's and Rosalie's measurements forever engraved in my head so looking for their size wasn't hard. I pick dresses, shirts, sleepwear, pants, shorts, and undergarments of all colors.

Then I made my way to cash register and dump the piles of clothing on the counter. The cashier took forever and a day ringing me up. I quickly became impatient.

'Can you hurry up, please?' I said with a little bit more attitude then needed.

'Um, I'm trying. It's just that you sure bought a lot of clothes here.' he explained.

_Thanks for letting me know, Captain Obvious._

After what seemed like all of eternity he finished.

I quickly grab the bags and dart out of the store. Rosalie and Esme were waiting outside with the rest of the bags.

_Uh oh, how we're we going to fit these bags into my Ferrari. Crap!_

I whip out my cell phone from left pocket and punch in Jasper's number.

'Hey babe, can you do me a favor?' I said in my sweetest voice.

'No no no, you don't have to come help me shop. I just need you to bring Emmett's Jeep, because I seemed to have bought more things than I can hold in my Ferrari.'

'Okay we'll be waiting in the parking lot. See you in a bit. I love you.' I said and snapped the phone shut.

I look back at Rosalie and Esme with a smile on my face.

'They'll be here in five minutes.' I said and picked up the bags off the floor. We all walked out of the mall at human pace and into the parking lot.

Rosalie sat on the trunk of the Ferrari, she was complaining about her feet killing her. Esme leaned against my car trying to catch her breath. I wasn't feeling anything at the moment, Rosalie and Esme were just irritating me.

_Where is Jazzy?_, I thought to myself. I was starting to feel a sense of abandonment and irritation. _What's taking him so long? Is he cheating on me? Does he still love me? Am I going to be stuck taking care of a child as a single mother?_

_Ahhhhh, these emotions are taking over me!!!_

I jump onto the trunk of my car, next to Rosalie and start rocking myself back and forth.

_Jazzy, come quick._

_**Please Read and Review.  
Thanks to those who reviewed yesterday, for the first time I received ten reviews. It truly made my day. It even inspired me to make an even longer chapter. I hope you like it.**_


	17. Cribs

**JPOV**

I snap my phone shut and put it in my pocket.

'Emmett.' I said, 'You and me have to go pick up the girls at the mall.'

'Why?' he asked as he turns off the Xbox.

'It turns out that they don't have enough room to bring their stuff back home. They need you to bring your jeep. So grab your keys and let's go.' I commanded.

'Aw, not my jeep.' he whined as he grabbed his keys off the dinner table.

I open the door for Emmett and we both dash to the garage and hop into his jeep. Emmett starts the car and plugs in his iPod. The song Vampira by the Misfits comes on.

I roll my eyes,

_You would have something like this on your playlist, wouldn't you?_

As if he could read my mind, he nods his head and starts singing off-key.

By the time the song finished we'd arrive at Northgate Mall. We immediately sniffed our wives distinct smell and followed its direction.

When we had spotted them out, Emmett pulled up his car to the three pregnant ladies sitting on the Ferrari.

'Looks like you guys had fun,' he chuckled.

In a matter of second a flying red object whizzed past my head and hit Emmett square in the face.

I turn toward the girls and see that Rosalie was now missing a shoe.

'Ouch.' whined Emmett as he looked for the red shoe.

I get out of the car and walk over to Alice, who was rocking back and forth on the trunk of her car.

'Babe, are you okay?' I asked.

She looks up from the spot on the ground that she was focusing on and faces me. She was biting her lip, her eyes looked tired and her normally spiked hair was now flat. Her moods have been everywhere today and right now she didn't look to happy.

'What took you so long, JASPER?' she hissed, 'Were you cheating on me?'

'What?' I asked, 'How could you ask that?'

'Just answer the question Jasper. Were you cheating on me?' she growled.

I quickly try to gain self control and calm myself. This is just her being hormonal, it'll eventually pass.

'No, I wasn't Alice.' I said calmly, 'And if I were cheating don't you think you would've seen it coming?'

Upon hearing this, her tense posture became relaxed and she threw her arms around my neck.

'Oh thank god. I'm sorry Jazz.' she cried into my ear, I grab her legs with one hand and wrap my arms around her waist with the other, 'It's just… I thought you were leaving me for someone skinnier. I swear that as soon as I give birth I'll work out to shed these flabby pounds.'

I roll my eyes and look down at her face, it seemed to be glowing.

_She has gotten a bit bigger, but nothing that I'd ever leave her for_.

I lay a small kiss on her forehead and carry her to Emmett's jeep.

I drop Alice off and then walk back to Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. When I get there I see Emmett on his knees massaging Rosalie's feet and Esme is leaning against the Ferrari. Se doesn't look so good. Her face has turned paler than usual.

I picked up on the emotions going on between the three and I began to feel nauseous.

_Oh no someone's going to p..._

Before I cold finish my thought Esme was arching her back and all you could hear is a horrible wrenching noise and a vile smell filling the air.

I felt like I was going to hurl from watching. I focused my attention towards something else and I look up to see Emmett. His expression is priceless; I guess all those books he read never prepared him for this.

After the noise had stopped I rush over to Esme and pick her up from her legs and wrap my arm around her waist. She looked exhausted, as if she couldn't go any longer. I open the car's door and lay Esme in the backseat. Emmett lifts Rosalie off the trunk of the car and sits her in the front seat and closes the door.

I grab the fifty or so shopping bags on the floor and thrown them in the backseat of the jeep.

'Emmett you take Alice's car and drive the girls home, no funny business. If Alice finds one scratch on her car, there's going to be hell to pay.' I shouted as I get inside his jeep and start the ignition.

I looked over at Alice sitting in the passenger seat with her eyes closed. She's feeling exhausted, just like Esme. Carrying a baby seems tiring.

'I want this thing out of me already' she groans, 'I can't take it anymore, Jazzy.'

She opens her eyes and looks into my eyes.

'Are you sure?' I ask.

She sighs, 'I'm not being serious, Jazz. Can we go home already? I seriously need to take a nice warm bubble bath.'

I shift the car into gear and rapidly speed out of the mall's parking lot. We return back home and into the garage in about five minutes. Alice's Ferrari was safely parked in the garage with no visible signs of damage. I get out of the car and walk over to the other side and help Alice out of her seat.

She was too weak to walk into the house so I carried her. Her eyes were shut closed, I think she's asleep.

I run upstairs and kick open the door.

'Geez, I was going to open it for you.' said Emmett, catching him mid walk to the door, 'Hey Alice fell asleep too.'

'They sleep now?' I asked as I walked over to the living room.

'Yeah they do Carlisle already ordered beds for them. Just take them upstairs to the guest room and lay her on the bed that's not occupied with Rosalie or Esme.' he chuckled.

I dash upstairs and open the door with my free hand, making sure not to wake anyone up in the process. I lay Alice on the bed to the far right, kiss her forehead and leave the room.

Before I close the door I catch one more glimpse of her.

_She looks so peaceful_, I thought as I close the door behind me.

I run back downstairs too see that the living room was now being occupied by three very large cardboard boxes.

'What's this?' I asked Emmett, but from the look on his face he was as clueless as I was.

'Some delivery guy just delivered them.' he said, staring at the boxes that were about half his height.

I inspect the drawings on the boxes and let out a small gasp.

'These are baby cribs. There's one for both of us.' I said as I start ripping open one of the boxes, 'Emmett go get Carlisle, there's one for him too.'

_**Dun dun dun, jk  
I've never written two long chapters in one day, I hope you'll enjoy them.  
Please Read and review and let me know what you think of the story thus far. Thanks to all those who review. They truly make my day. Hope you like that there's more vomit. :) **_


	18. Doctor Man

**EMPOV**

I ran upstairs and quietly tippy-toed past the girl's room and made my way to Carlisle's office. I lightly knocked on the door and impatiently waited for him to open the door.

_What's taking so long?_

He was taking longer than three seconds, so I opened the door myself. I don't have eternity to wait for him.

Oh wait, I do.

I walked into his office, all the lights were off and the only source of light was coming off of his computer's screen. Carlisle was too focused on whatever it was that was on the screen to notice me; it must've been something important because c'mon how can someone not notice me walking into their room.

'Carlisle, yooohooo.' I shouted as I waved my hands in the air trying to get his attention.

He finally looked away from the computer and greeted me with a pissed off face.

'What do you want, Emmett?'

I walked over to the wall nearest to him. I folded my arms across my chest and gave him one of my award winning grins. He looks back down at the screen and continues reading.

'Well, if you must know Carlisle. I came here to let you know that there's a surprise from Esme waiting for you downstairs.'

He looks up again and stares up at me.

'This better not be one of your stupid pranks, Emmett. I've got important things to do.' He said, pushing the chair away from the desk and lifting himself up.

'I swear its not,' I said as I moved myself away from the wall, 'it's something much worse' I muttered.

I exited his office at lightning speed and ran back downstairs. The boxes were no longer in the doorway; they were now in the living room.

As I walked into the living room, a wave of confusion hit me, hard.

_Dammit Jasper. _

I scan the room in search of Jasper and find him on the floor surrounded by boxes with a thick crib manual in one hand and a wooden headboard in the other.

At that very moment Carlisle appeared by my side.

'What's all this?' he asked.

'Your surprise.' I grinned.

Jasper rolled his eyes at me.

'They're the cribs the girl's ordered while they were at the mall and we're suppose to set them up.' explained Jasper as he searched for another piece of the crib inside the box.

'Let's get started, shall we?' I said as slapped Carlisle's back with my hand.

I walk over to my box and pick it up from the bottom and throw all the contents on the floor.

_Aha, I'm now one step closer to finishing._

Carlisle walks over to his box and tears the top part open; he then begins to neatly place all the contents on the carpet.

I look down at all my pieces on the floor and evenly spread them apart. I grab the manual and quickly skim through it.

_Psh, easy peazy lemon squeezy, _I thought as I threw the manual aside.

I grab the first wooden item I see and start putting two and two together. I look over at Jasper's crib and his was coming along nicely.

_Damn him._

His was progressively starting to look more and more like a crib, while mine was still stuck in phase one. Sheesh, even Carlisle was ahead of me now.

Ten minutes passed by and I was ready to give up. I look up at Jasper and he was almost finished with his. Carlisle's was half way done.

I walk over to Jasper and begin to caress his crib. He looks up at me from the floor and with an annoyed look on his face.

'What do you want Emmett?'

'Now, now Jasper why does everyone think I want things these days?' I asked innocently.

'You always do.' he replied.

'True, _anyways,_ I was wondering if you'd be willing to help me out with my crib problem. I'm willing to pay a large sum of money for your services.' I grinned.

'No.'

He continues his work and I drop to my knees.

'Please, JAZZY. I need your help. Don't you case about me?' I said in the best Alice tone of voice I can make.

He looks up again and I smile. He glares and turns away.

'I said no, now leave me alone.'

'Fine jerk, I hope you baby comes out with three arms.' I said.

Jasper rolled his eyes.

_He should really stop doing that. One of these days they're going to roll right out of his face._

I laugh quietly to myself and began walking in Carlisle's direction.

'Ohhh, Carly Carlisleee.' I said as I approached him and his almost finished crib, 'Can you do me a favor?'

'Fine, Emmett. I'll make the crib for you, under one condition.'

'Sure, anything! I don't care!' I shouted.

'Next time the girls get sick you have to clean up their mess and cater to their every whim, are you following this?' he asked.

I nodded.

'No problem doctor man!' I grinned and walked away.

_No problema, indeed._

All this handwork has made me tired. I plopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote to turn on the TV. I looked over at Jasper; he was now filling up the boxes with the plastic wrappings.

_La-hoooooosuuurrr._

Carlisle had finished his crib and was now working on mine, god bless doctor man's soul. I flipped through all the channels, nothing was on that interested me so I turned on the Xbox and began playing.

From the corner of my eye I caught Jasper glaring at me.

'Jasper quit the emotions already. I can't finish this crib if I hate Emmett.' shouted Carlisle from the other side of the room.

Jasper exited the living room with an armful of boxes and I returned my attention to the TV screen.

As soon as I begin playing a god awful wrenching noise fills the entire house. Esme was the first to puke and from there a chain reaction followed. Alice followed and it ended with Rosalie. After a few minutes moans began to fill the house.

_Aw, crap._

Jasper then entered the living room with a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

_Jerk._

I slightly shoved him as I made my way upstairs to the puked-filled room upstairs I had to clean up.

_I'll get you back._

_**There you go another chapter. Not very exciting but I'm just going through the motions. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've sort of lost my will to write lately. No idea why. Please Read and Review. Or at least read. Thanks.**_


	19. May i take your order?

As I slowly made my way upstairs, trying to prolong the mess I'm going to have to clean in a few minutes, I hear another god awful scream. It was coming from my Rosalie, I could tell. I immediately zoom up the stairs and barge into their room. I see Rosalie on the floor clutching at her huge belly that was notably bigger than Alice's. I ran to her side and wrapped my arm around the underside of her waist and with my other hand I picked up her feet off the floor.

Her face was covered by messy waves of tangled blonde hair. I begin to blow at the hair covering her face so that they can fall to the side of her face and it worked. I look down at Rosalie's face which now had a look of pain and fury, something I've never seen before even when I managed to ruin her favorite dress.

'Rosalie baby, what's wrong?' I calmly asked.

'The baby,' she managed to say, 'it's hungry, really hungry. Emmett please take me hunting, this pain is unbearable. I feel so weak.' she finished and her head collapsed on my shoulder.

I look over at Alice and Esme who were holding onto their bellies with their dear lives. They had a look of panic clearly written across their face.

'Anyone wants to join?' I asked.

The both of them nod.

All three of us dash out of the front door and disappear deep into the woods. Rosalie was still in my arms. I could feel the baby nudging me within its belly. The little thing was quite strong already.

_Takes after his father._

I smile at the thought and it slowly starts dawning on me that I'm really going to be a father. I continue running into the forest. Esme and Alice are not too far behind me. I feel like I should stop and run at their pace since they're pregnant and all, but my Rosalie isn't feeling so well so I pick up my pace and made a stop when I found the boulder from our last hunting trip.

I carefully lay Rosalie's entire body on the boulder. It seemed that if she were to get up, or make any sudden movements for that matter she'd break. I look back at Alice and Esme.

'Can you guys please take care of my Rosalie while I'm gone? And is there anything you guys are craving for?' I asked impatiently tapping my foot.

'Um, I've been craving…' started Esme, 'some tasty mountain lion.'

'Mountain lion sounds good. Although, I'm more in the mood for some grizzlies' requested Alice.

'Okay so its one mountain lion and one grizzly.' I confirmed their orders.

'Make that two grizzlies!' shouted Alice.

'Can I have an Elk on the side?' asked Esme.

'Ok, ok so its one mountain lion with an elk on the side and two grizzlies for the lovely ladies?' I asked, impatiently.

The two nod and then turn to each other and begin talking about baby names.

I walk over to Rosalie and lightly kiss her on the forehead.

'I'll be right back.' I whisper into her ear and with that I run into the forest and begin hunting.

**APOV**

'Ouch.' I shouted, 'My belly it's starting to hurt again.'

Esme gets closer to me and lays her hand on my belly.

'Hmm, you're just hungry again.' she smiled.

'Ah, the baby is kicking.' squealed Esme, 'come, touch!'

I lay my hand on her belly and start feeling around. The baby was kicking. I lower my head to her belly and press my ear up against it. I could hear movement coming within. I lift up my head and smiled at Esme.

Then I look down at my belly and pout. My baby hasn't kicked or nudged me since the last time we went hunting.

'What's wrong Alice?' asked Esme.

'Oh, its nothing. I just don't think my baby likes me.' I explained, 'it hasn't moved around or kicked me in a while.'

'That doesn't mean it doesn't love you, silly.' Esme reassured me.

'I don't know, I've just been having these feelings of doubt and uncertainty. It frustrates when I'm not sure of something!' I cried as I dropped down to my knees.

'There, there Alice. Everything is going to be okay. You're going to be the best mother for your baby.' she said as she patted my back.

At this moment Emmett returned back with a cart full of animals.

'Yay, food!' I shouted as I jumped to my feet.

'Calm down there little lady. I'll begin serving you momentarily let me feed Rosalie first and then you can help yourself.'

He grabbed a two hundred pound zebra from the cart and threw it to the ground. Then he picked up Rosalie and held her with one hand and with the other he grabbed the zebra's neck and held it underneath Rosalie's nose. When the smell of blood hit her nose she woke up and her eyes widened when she saw the zebra that Emmett was holding. She immediately went into attack mode and began extracting the blood out of the zebra. In a matter of seconds the juicy two hundred pound zebra now weighed about half its size.

As soon as she finished eating, she seemed to be glowing. Emmett kissed her cheek and lifted her body off of his and laid her on the seat next to him.

He walked over to the cart and pulled out a grizzly bear.

My eyes sparkled at the sight.

'Who ordered the grizzly bear with extra grizz?' he smiled.

'Me!' I jumped.

I ran over to him and lifted the giant bear off his hands and quickly devoured it in a matter of minutes.

Emmett than served Esme her elk and mountain lion.

'Thank you, Emmett.' she smiled and began to eat. He smiled back and then returned to the cart and pulled out a moose.

He held the moose under one of his arms and served it to Rosalie. Rosalie smiled at the sight and began devouring it.

I finished my bear and walked over to the cart and pulled out my other bear and finished it in a matter of seconds.

After that I was quite full. I looked over at Esme and Rosalie who had the look of satisfaction on their face. Even though Emmett hadn't eaten he looked satisfied as well.

I saw Emmett holding Rosalie and caressing her face. It made me miss Jazzy. I needed to go home now.

'Shall we go now?' I shouted to the rest.

They all got up to their feet and in a matter of seconds we were running through the darkness that filled the forest. We made it back to the house in record time.

As soon I entered the living room I looked for Jazzy. He was lying on the couch in the living room watching a football game. I immediately jump on his lap and throw my hands around him. I start pecking his face with tiny kisses and tell him how much I miss him.

'I've missed you so much, Jazzy.' I tell him.

Jasper looks at me and lightly kisses me on the lips. He puts his hand on my belly and his eyes widen.

'I miss you too, Alice. You've gotten so big.' he tells me.

'I know,' my face turns into a frown, 'but you still love me right?'

'More than ever.' He replies and passionately kisses me on the lips.

Then from the doorway of the living room a voice I haven't heard from in a long while spoke up.

'Hey you guys.' she said, with her hands on her hips, 'We better get you prepared for when the big day comes.'

'What do you mean, Bella?' I asked as my jaw drops when I see the blankets and pillows Edward is holding behind her.

'I'm going to teach you guys Lamaze techniques so the birth of your little vampire babies go as smoothly as possible. Don't worry your husbands have to be there with you, as well' she explained with a smile on her face.

Jasper and I faced each other; we both had a look of horror on our face. I look back at Bella.

'Do we really have to do this?' I asked.

Before she could reply Emmett grabbed a pillow and a blanket from Edward's hands and began moving the couch that held Jasper and I, and made space for his blanket.

'Sure we do, Alice. It's all the process. SHEESH.' he said as he gestured for us to do the same.

I jumped off of Jasper's lap and sat on the floor. Jasper went over to Edward and took a pillow and blanket and laid the blanket next to him.

Jasper looks at Bella.

'Does Carlisle have to do this too?'

'He's the one who suggested it.' she replied.

_**I'd like to specially thank **_**AMB3R-3Y3S **_**for her suggestion that Bella teach a breathing exercise class. I also would like to admit that I love reading her reviews she leaves for every chapter. Thank you!**_

_**Suggestions are needed and welcomed!**_

_**I also enjoy reading a few other specific people who review this story. and must admit that i kind of don't feel like updating unless they have reviewed. Sorry, if i take a long time updating. **_

_**I usually wait for the following  
-100 hits on the chapter.  
-certain people's review. or for it to at least have more than 5 reviews. GOAL is ten or more.  
-someone suggests something.**_

_**I just want to thank who review. The reviews make me actually want to finish this story. So please Read and Review. Thanks.  
Anonymous reviews are welcomed.**_


	20. Unexpected

**JPOV**

'Fine' I said through clenched teeth as I got up from the couch and walked over to Edward.

I furiously swiped the blanket and pillow from him and looked for a spot for Alice and me on the living room floor, but before I could fix the blanket Edward called me back.

'Ah, ah, you're forgetting this.' Edward said as he pointed to a pregnancy suit, complete with a pregnant belly and extremely large breasts, in a box next to him.

'What's this for?' I questioned.

'That my dear Jasper is for you. All future daddies must wear this in order to experience what your wives are going through.' He smiled.

Emmett ran past me in a hurry and picked one out for himself. 'I'll take this one, Eddie!' he shouted as he began putting on the pregnancy suit.

Edward glared at him.

'All done. Now it's your turn Jazzy.' He snickered as he walked back to Rosalie, who was now lying on the blanket Emmett had spread out on the living room floor.

I huff indignantly and make my way over to the box. I pick up one of the pregnancy suits and start struggling with it.

_How the hell did Emmett do this so quickly?_

'He's been practicing.' replied Edward.

'Figures.' I said as I managed to snap the last hook in place. i look up at Edward and see him biting his lip, trying to contain his laughter.

I growl as I walk back to the living room. Alice had already laid the blanket and fixed the pillow in place. Next to us was Carlisle and Esme and on their other side were Rosalie and Emmett.

We were all facing in the direction of the TV. I had the biggest urge to turn on the TV and stop this whole charade, but for Alice's sake I didn't. Bella walked over to the TV and stood in front of it.

_Well there goes my chance._

'Ok, so we're going to start this off by relaxing our groin muscle.' instructed Bella, 'But before we begin our breathing technique I'll show you a short film that should take out some mystery out of delivering.'

Bella bends down and pops a DVD into the TV and presses play.

The following images were too gruesome to describe. My bottom jaw fell to the ground and I began sweating. The lady in the video seemed in so much pain. I felt nauseous to my stomach and in a few moments so did everyone. All the vomit I've seen in the last couple of days did not compare to the horror happening in this film.

I glance over at Emmett whose face was hiding behind his hands every now and then peeking in between his fingers. Every time the lady screamed he'd bite his fingernails and bury his face in Rosalie's shoulder. She just rolled her eyes and pushed him off her and forced him to watch. Even with all the nauseous emotion I was releasing she managed to stomach it and continue watching the film.

I look over at Carlisle who was watching the video calmly. He's winced every time they showed a shot of the ladies face in pain, but besides that he kept his cool. Esme on the other hand wasn't looking at the TV screen. Her eyes wandered at first from the clock, to her hands, and back up to the clock again.

My eyes made there way back to the screen at the exact moment the baby began to crown. I held onto Alice's hand and squeezed it, she squeezed back. Her eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of her skull. We both look away from the screen and look down at our hands squeezing each other. Well, she did I could barely see anything past my enormous fake chest.

And after a few more seconds of staring down at my fake chest the lights turned on and Bella turned off the TV.

'Well now that you've seen that,' she said looking quite sick, 'let's move on to one our most of our important techniques, that's panting and heavy breathing.'

'Well it seems to me that's what got us here in the first place.' chuckled Emmett.

I rolled my eyes.

Bella then started breathing loudly.

'Follow me you guys.' She instructed.

'Ooh ooh aah aah. Ooh ooh aah aah. Now push and push.' she said as she moved her hands up and down.

'Dads you too.'

Emmett started first and Rosalie followed. Then a few seconds later the whole room was filled with ooh ooh and aah aah's.

'Come on, Jazzy. You have to do this too.' cried Alice.

'Yeah, come on Jaazzy.' Edward said teasingly.

He was standing near the doorway watching everyone. I glared at him and start oohing and aahing.

After a few minutes of this ridiculous exercise had past by Bella spoke up.

'Ok, now Alice would you like to demonstrate the simulated childbirth.' asked Bella.

'Sure.' chimed Alice and looks back at me, 'You just have to help me push while I contract.'

Alice then held on to her belly and let out a fake loud scream.

'Ahhhhhhhhhh,' she yelled, 'Ahhhhhhh.'

I hold on to her arms and watched in horror as she screamed in fake pain. Her tiny face was now scrunched up and she was beginning to sweat.

'Calm down, Alice. Don't take this too serious.' I said as I wiped the sweat that was now drenching her tiny little face.

She continued to scream; only this time they sounded real.

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhh oh god.' she yelled, 'I think I'm contracting.'

My already pale face turns a whiter shade of white. I looked over at Carlisle.

'Change her clothes, quick!' he ordered as he dashed upstairs to his office, still wearing his pregnancy suit.

I begin removing her shoes, following with her pants and then her shirt. I left her undergarments on.

I look back at everyone.

'Do you think we could have some privacy?' I yelled angrily.

Everyone picked up their things and left the room. I looked back at Alice who was biting her bottom lip and her puppy eyes looked as if they were about to break down into tears. With one of her hands she grabbed my arm; her nails were close to penetrating my skin.

She let out another loud scream that was louder than the last one. She dug her nails into my skin. I winced, but accepted it. I kissed her on her sweaty forehead. She looked up at me and gave me a soft smile.

Carlisle then appeared by my side. He was no longer wearing his pregnancy suit and had a bag full of medical equipment in one hand.

He threw me a plastic hospital gown and I put it on over the pregnancy suit. I didn't have time to figure out how to take off the damn thing. Carlisle throws a plastic blanket over Alice's body and removes her undergarment. He looks back at me and hands them to me.

'Jasper, you're going to have to play a big part in this. You have to try to keep your emotions from going wild. It's going to be difficult I'm not going to deny this, but please for the sake of your wife and the birth of your baby keep it together.' he said and turned back to Alice.

I stood their in disbelief. A part of me knew I had to play a role in all this, but it seemed like everything was resting on my shoulder. I began to panic.

'JASPER!' yelled Carlisle.

I quickly relaxed and began thinking about happier moments I've shared with Alice in the past decade.

I dropped the undergarments on the couch and walked back to Alice. She immediately grabbed my hand and began squeezing it. Every five minutes she would squeeze my hand and every time she held on longer and tighter.

She had her legs spread out while Carlisle kept checking up on her making sure everything was going fine.

In a matter seconds the squeezes started picking up their pace. It moved from every five minutes to every two minutes.

She yelled out in pain and returned to biting her lip.

'Breathe in and out Alice. Ooh ooh aah aah.' I said, 'Ooh ooh aah aah.'

She picked up what I said and started copying me, 'Ooh ooh aah aah aah.'

'There's not much left to go.' said Carlisle, 'The baby is starting to crown.'

I look up at him.

'Wait never mind false alarm.' said Carlisle.

Then seconds later Edward runs into the living room.

'We've got another one.' he yelled as he carried Esme into the living room.

Edward laid her next to Alice. Esme was stripped down to her undergarments; I felt the sudden urge to cover my eyes.

'Do you need me to stay?' asked Edward.

'No, we've got this under control. You can go. Make sure Rosalie is okay.' he said.

Edward zipped upstairs and Carlisle looked back at me.

'Here throw this on her.' commanded Carlisle.

I did as I was told. Esme wasn't sweating as much, but I could sense she was worried that everything wouldn't go as planned.

'Jasper, keep coaching Alice to keep breathing.' he instructed.

He goes over to Esme and kisses her on the lips.

'Everything is going to be alright.' he assures her and slowly starts prepping her for delivery.

I go over to Alice and stare at her her eyes that were now tired and her body that looked physically exhausted from inhaling and exhaling. I held onto her hand and waited for her to start squeezing it.

_**There you go. I hope you like it, Read, Criticize and Review. Please be sure to tell me what you like or dislike.  
Thanks to those who reviewed, for once I actually got more than ten reviews. I got twelve and I absolutely love your reviews/suggestions. :D**_

_**As you can see I tried fitting as many of your suggestions in even though some were repeats. Special thanks to  
**_**TwilightGirl1702,****Noelle86,****AMB3R-3Y3S,**** BellaHermoine  
**

_**If I didn't take your suggestions now I will in the future, but please keep suggesting. I have broad ideas of how things are going to go, but suggestions help me fill in the blanks. Anonymous Reviews are accepted.  
**_


	21. Emily

She squeezed my hand and let out a mighty roar. It seemed as if the bear she had eaten earlier was trying to escape.

'Ooh ooh Aah aah' I repeated. 'Breathe in and out, love'.

I looked over at Esme, she was panting pretty heavy. Her hand was tightly wrapped around Carlisle's hand. She didn't seem as if she was in much pain, she looked pretty relaxed if you asked me.

I looked back down at my hand that no longer feels like if it's attached to my body. Second after second the grip got tighter and the screams got louder.

Two broken wrist and four punctured ear drums later, the moment finally arrived. Carlisle rushed to my side and began the procedure. I couldn't stand to look as the baby came out, if I wanted everything fine it would've been better if I didn't. I closed my eyes and bounced back between relaxing thoughts and calm dreams.

After Alice gave one last final push and let out a sigh, I knew it was over. I opened my eyes and looked down at Alice. Her tiny face looked exhausted, she was breathing heavily, and her hair was drenched in sweat.

I looked over at Carlisle and saw a tiny baby wrapped around in a light pink snuggly blanket that no doubt Alice had picked out. As I tried to take in everything that had just happen Carlisle walked over to me and laid the baby in my arms.

Unsure of how to hold the baby I awkwardly tried my best not to break it and laid one hand on the back of her head and the other cradled her tiny fragile body. I pulled the baby girl closer to me and looked down at her pale oval face, her tiny pink lips were closed and her soft round eyes were the color of the golden sun. The top of her head was covered with thin wisps of honey-colored hair.

The room went quiet.

'Hello Emily.' I said softly as I cradled her across the living room. Emily let out a small sigh and looked up at me with her tiny eyes. I brought her tiny forehead up to my lips and lightly peck her.

'Did you and Alice decide to name her Emily?' asked Carlisle from behind me.

I turned around slowly.

'Yes, Alice knew we would argue over baby names and just made things easier by telling me the name that we had decided upon. And Alice was right, the name Emily fits her.' I smiled at Carlisle.

He smiled and walked over to me. He looked down at Emily and caressed the side of her face. 'Hello there.' he whispered. A small smile formed on Emily's face as he spoke these words.

I looked over at Esme who was still dealing with the pains of labor quite well. Carlisle walked over to her and held her hand. She immediately wrapped her hand around his and held onto it tightly.

'Carlisle how long is Alice going to be knocked out?' I asked.

He broke away from Esme's gaze and looked up at me. 'It'll only last for a short while. Her body is just returning back its former self.' he said.

I walked over to the left side of Alice's unconscious body. I raised Emily's body upright facing Alice. 'Look there Emily, that's your mommy.' I said as I pointed at Alice. 'Isn't' she lovely?' I asked her, 'You're going to look just as gorgeous as her one day.'

I didn't feel ready to introduce Emily to the rest of the family; I was going to leave that stuff to Alice. I felt like removing Alice from the floor and resting her somewhere comfortable, but I didn't feel like breaking away from Emily just yet.

'Edward' I said out loud.

'Yes,' said a voice coming from the living room doorway. I looked over at the doorway and saw Edward leaning against the wall. 'Is that your daughter?' he asked as his jaw slightly fell.

'Yes, I'd like to introduce you to Emily.' I awkwardly smiled. I've never felt so proud in my life. 'Welcome to the family, Emily' said Edward as he walked closer, 'She has your hair.'

'I know' I responded, 'she also has Alice's eyes and lips.'

'Edward, do me a favor and please carry Alice up to my bedroom.' I asked. 'Sure.'

He walked over to Alice and carefully picked her up. Before I knew it he was gone with my Alice.

I looked down at Emily as she laid in my arms. I couldn't stop staring at her, every time I stared deep into her eyes I felt as if I was in another universe. It was a mixture of a wonderful and grim feeling looking at a newborn that belonged to me.

After a few minutes of staring at my Emily I heard a loud growl coming from across the room. I didn't have to look up to know who it belonged to.

_Here we go again._

_**Here you go, sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to get a new chapter up sooner. Please review and let me know if I should just stop this story. Criticism and Reasons for like or disliking this story are helpful.**_

_**Fyi. I've already decided what gender each will have. I will take baby suggestions.**_


	22. Alli

**EsPOV**

_Come on, relax. You've done this before Esme._

I paced my breathing and held Carlisle's hand even tighter. Any second now this would all be over.

'Breathe and breathe out.' Carlisle reminded me.

I could feel the moment steadily arriving. My whole lower body ached and droplets of sweat fell down my forehead. I let out one last final push before my whole body collapsed and fell to the floor. A blurry image of Carlisle holding a tiny baby is the last I see before I went unconscious.

**CPOV**

I grabbed the baby and quickly wrapped it with a pink blanket. Like Emily, she didn't cry or show any emotion of distress. Her pale heart shaped face had a look of serenity written across it. I caressed the side of her face with my pinky and instantly a smile broke out across her face revealing a tiny dimple on her left cheek.

Wisps of caramel colored hair covered her tiny head and her almond shaped eyes bore the color of honey. Her stare took my breath away, I never knew that I would ever experience this moment in my life.

'Hello there Allesandra.' I whispered in her ear. Maybe it was just me, but I could've sworn her eyes glistened when she heard her name.

'She's gorgeous.' Jasper startled me. I had forgotten he was there.

I looked up at Jasper, who still had had Emily in his arms.

'So does Esme know you named her Allesandra?' mocked Jasper.

'In fact, she does know. We decided this well before any of you knew that she was pregnant.' I replied.

'Alessandra is kind of a mouthful, don't you think?' questioned Jasper as he rocked Emily back in forth in his arms.

'Well we thought of that and decided to call her Alli, for short.' I said.

'So Alli it is. Just like Bella and Nessie.' he said, 'It has a nice ring to it. Very Italian of you.'

'Actually Esme picked it. I just fell in love with the name instantaneously.'

I looked down at Alli in my arms. I touched her soft milky pale skin with my pinky, watching as she revealed her tiny dimple every time she smiled.

Then Jasper spoke up again,

'How fast will they grow?' he asked, sensing a wave of uneasiness filling the entire room.

'Their baby years will only last less than a month. Toddler years will last three months, I believe and from there they will hit their final stage in about two years. Vampire babies grow faster than human/vampire babies.' I explained.

He looked down at Emily and noticed her tiny face had changed slightly. Upon seeing this Jasper changed his mood dramatically from uneasy to jubilant. I looked down at Alli and her face looked slightly perky.

'So what do we do now?' asked Jasper, still staring at Emily.

'We wait.' I said.

'So I'm guessing you want me to bring up Esme as well?' asked Edward, leaning against the wall.

Jasper and I turn our gaze to the wall near the living room entrance.

'Will you please?' I asked.

'No problem Carlisle.'

He lifted Esme off the ground and swept her upstairs. He returned back in a matter of seconds.

'So this is Alli.' he said as he looked down at Alli who was lying in my arms. 'She thinks a lot like you, Carlisle.'

I looked at Edward, stunned at what he had just said.

'You can read her mind?' I asked, dumbfounded.

'Yes, I can. Remember?' he casually reminded me.

'That's right. I don't know why, but for some reason I thought your powers wouldn't be able to affect them.' I apologized.

'May I ask what are they thinking?'

'Well there thoughts are all over the place, but I can tell you that they understand everything you're saying.' he said

'Oh.' I sighed, 'So, how's Rosalie?'

'Frustrated, poor Emmett is dealing with her right now.' He said, still leaning against the wall with his arms crossed across his chest, 'Apparently she's having doubt that she'll ever bear a child and is blaming him. She's saying something about his genes being the reason her pregnancy isn't happening as fast as the others. I think it's a nice way of her calling him slow.' he chuckled.

'I can't stand being up there. Her emotions and thoughts are everywhere and believe me they aren't pleasant ones. She's preparing herself for the worst.'

'What's the worst?' asked Jasper.

'You don't want to know…' replied Edward.

Edward looked down at Emily and Alli.

'So when are you going to introduce these lovely ladies to the rest of the family?' asked Edward.

'Well I...' began Jasper, hesitantly before I cut him off. 'We were waiting until our wives woke up before we introduced them to the rest of the family. I wouldn't want them to miss this.' I said.

'That's understandable.' smiled Edward, 'not too mention that Alice would have Jasper's head if he dared do it while she was unconscious.'

Jasper rolled his eyes and cradled Emily in his arms.

'Where's Renesmee?' asked Jasper.

'Upstairs with Bella. Away from Rosalie, I don't want Rosalie to go on a baby killing rampage just because she hasn't given birth yet.' said Edward.

'You should probably go help out Emmett with Rosalie.' suggested Jasper.

'Thanks, but no thanks. Emmett's a big boy; he can take care of himself.' Edward grinned.

I returned to staring into Alli's honey colored eyes, but before I could begin to make her smile a loud thump came from upstairs.

It sounded like shoes were being thrown all over the place or more specifically at someone.

Edward took this as a sign to go check up on them and in a fraction of a second he was gone.

Ten minutes passed by and it seemed that Edward had gotten everything under control, until a loud cry shook the entire house.

_Here comes another one._

_**Two chapters in one weekend. I hope you like it. I'm happy to say that in one day I got 11 reviews and 100 hits so this explains the reason for having another chapter up so soon. Read and Review. Criticism is accepted, but please state the reason why. :)**_


	23. Jackson

**EmPOV**

'Rose, please stop throwing shoes at me!' I yelled from across the room as I hid behind the side of the bed, occasionally checking if the coast was clear.

'This is your entire fault!' she screeched, throwing a shoe in my direction.

'I didn't do anything!' I shouted as I dodged one of her Jimmy Choo.

I hid back behind the side of the bed.

Silence filled the room. I peeked out from beneath the bed and second laters one of her Manolo Blahníks whizzed passed by my ear and it hit the floor with an amazing thud.

Don't ask me how I know these shoe designers, I'm still trying to figure that out.

I got up from the side of the bed and walked over to Rosalie who was fuming mad on the other side of the room.

As soon as I got up Rosalie picked a giant Prada boot and hit me square in my fake pregnancy belly.

'Hey watch the baby.' I yelled as I made my way around the bed and walked over to Rosalie.

'Rosie babe everything is going to be alright. You just have to be patience.' I said as I made an attempt to massage her back.

She shrugged me off and plopped down on the corner of the bed.

'I've been waiting for decades. How much more time do they want?' she cried as she covered her face with her soft and delicate manicured hands.

Even though she just attempted to kill me with some very expensive stilettos I couldn't help but admit that she looked so cute. Her belly now looked as if she had swallowed two entire watermelons and her normally long wavy hair was tied into a messy bun. She was wearing one of my many white t-shirts and some short shorts.

This was a different Rosalie that I'm used to seeing. Nonetheless she was still smokin'.

I walked over to her and removed her hands from her face. I lifted up her chin and stared into her golden eyes.

'I promise you everything is going to be fine.' I assured and sealed the promise with a kiss.

She threw her arms over my neck and held onto me tightly.

'I'm so sorry.' she whispered into my ear.

I stood there quietly with my arms wrapped around her. The whole room went silent, and then Edward came into the room.

He was leaning against my bedroom wall with his arms crossed across his chest.

'Want me to help you kill him Rosalie?' he smirked.

Rosalie hissed.

'Oh now you say that. What happened to those thoughts a few seconds ago?' replied Edward.

I hated silent conversations.

'Shut it Eddie.' I growled as I plopped down on the area on the bed next to Rosalie.

'So who's going to deliver first you or Rosalie?' he teased.

'Shut it Eddie, this is not the time.' I warned him.

He rolled his eyes.

'So how's everything downstairs?' asked Rosalie as she stared up at Edward with giant puppy eyes.

"Everything's fine. Esme and Alice are resting in their own rooms. Carlisle and Jasper are attached to their ohm… kids.' he said.

'Tell me what they have!' begged Rosalie.

'Can't do. They want Alice and Esme to see the babies before they introduce them to the rest of the family.' he explained.

A look of horror spread throughout Rosalie's face.

'Wait…' she said, in a higher pitch than usual, 'Are you saying Esme and Alice haven't seen their babies yet?'

'Nope.' answered Edward.

'B-but I want to see mine as soon as possible.' shrieked Rosalie.

'You're going to be exhausted to see them.' explained Edward, 'The closest image Esme saw of her baby was Carlisle holding it and even then the image was quite blurry.'

'No, that can't be.' she cried.

Edward just shrugged his shoulders.

'Ouch!' shouted Rosalie.

I looked up from the ground and stared at Rosalie and got up from my seat.

'You okay there, ba…?' I was about to ask, but before I could finish the sentence a loud growl escaped from Rosalie's lips.

I looked back at Edward,

'Get Carlisle!' I ordered him.

And in seconds Carlisle was upstairs and by my side.

'Lay on the bed.' he commanded.

I jumped on the bed and laid on it.

'Okay, now what?' I asked.

'Not you, I'm telling Rosalie!' he yelled.

'Ohhh' I said as I jumped off the bed and helped Rosalie lie on the bed.

'Ohmygod!' she yelled as she held my hand in a tight grip, 'Is this pain normal??' she shrieked at Carlisle.

'Yes, Rosalie this is perfectly normal.' he said.

'Help remove her clothes.' ordered Carlisle.

I quickly lifted Rosalie's hands and removed my white t-shirt off of her body, letting go of her hand for a short while. As soon as I removed the shirt she quickly grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

_Man, she looks so hot._

Carlisle threw a light blanket over her body and asked me to remove her short shorts.

I'm not going to lie, but I like this job so far.

I swiftly removed her shorts with one hand in a matter of seconds; I knew all these years of practice were going to be necessary one day.

Rosalie let out short grunts and with each one she squeezed my hand a bit tighter.

Her legs were spread apart and Carlisle kept checking every few seconds for any changes.

I looked back at Rosalie. Her hair was no longer in a bun and thin strands stuck to the side of her face. Beads of sweat fell from her chin and onto her chest.

'Do what Bella said, Rose. Breathe in and out.' I reminded her.

She glared at me and began ooh-ing and aah-ing away.

'There you go Rose.' I said as I Ooh-ed and Aah-ed with her.

After a few more minutes of breathing exercising Rosalie let out one long growl.

I take that back it sounded more like roar.

'Here we go.' shouted Carlisle.

I wanted to go see the baby coming out, but Rosalie's hand was wrapped tightly around my hand. I tried to break free, but she pulled me back.

'Don't you dare leave me' she hissed as she pulled me closer to her.

I nodded back at her.

She let out one final push and her grip around my hand relaxed.

'Is it over?' she asked weakly.

'Yes.' answered Carlisle as he held the tiny pale baby in his arms. He quickly wrapped the baby in a royal blue blanket and handed it to me.

I reached out my arms to hold the baby, but Rosalie beats me to it and snatched it away.

'Edward's a liar.' she said as she smiled down at our baby boy, cradled in her arms.

'Hey there, Jackson. I'm your mommy.' she smiled.

Upon hearing his name Jackson, or as I'm going to call him Jack, smiled revealing two of the deepest dimples that resembled mine.

'The boy has dimples like his old man.' I boomed.

'Yes, he does.' smiled Rosalie as she looked up at me. I bend down and kiss her on the forehead.

'I love you Rose.' I said.

'Can I hold him?' I asked.

She hesitated at first, but then I'm guessing a spark went off in her reminding her that I am Jack's father.

She slowly passed him to me, slightly clinging on to him.

I reached out my arms and grabbed his tiny head with one hand and cradled his body with the other.

I looked down at my arms and saw a pale faced strapping young lad. His oval shaped eyes were golden colored and wisps of thin black hair covered the top of his head. His cheeks held two of the biggest dimples that would no doubt make him my son.

I looked back at Rosalie and an uneasy look was written across her face.

'Ouch,' she said softly, 'Emmett the pains back again.'

I turned around to Carlisle.

'What's happening, Carlisle?' I asked frantically, still holding Jack in my arms.

'I don't know.' replied Carlisle who immediately checked Rosalie yoohoo.

'Oh my god.' Carlisle whispered to himself.

'What? What?' I said looking down at my Rosalie's terrified face.

_**Uh-oh what's going to happen? O:**_

_**Stay tuned and please read and review! It motivates me to update!**_

_**Well in a matter of hours I received 16 reviews [the most I've received so far for a single chapter] so I'm so happy for that not and too mention I got my hundred hits for the chapter (: So here you guys. Another chapter,**_

_**I hope you like the names. REVIEW!**_


	24. Aiden

Rosalie scrunched up her face and let out a loud growl. She looked up at me with her puppy dog eyes and mouthed the words 'help me'.

I turned around to look at Carlisle, who had look of deep concentration on his face. This face worried me.

I bit my lip and quickly glanced back between Carlisle and Rosalie, standing there helpless with little Jack in my arms.

Rosalie let out a low moan and let out one final push and collapsed on the bed. Her left arm laid by her side, her hair was stuck to the sides of her face and a soft smile was planted on her face.

My jaw fell open.

_What had just happened? Is she alive? err… undead?_

I looked up at Carlisle too see him holding another baby in his arms. The baby was wrapped in a royal blue blanket. Carlisle was caressing the side of his face with his pinky.

'Where did that come from?' I asked in shock.

Carlisle looked up.

'Oh, sorry. Let me introduce you to your other son Emmett.' he beamed as he tiled the baby boy slightly upward giving me a full eye view of the baby.

'B-but I already have a baby…' I rambled, 'How could this be?'

I looked down at the boy again,

'He looks just like Jack!' I exclaimed.

Carlisle rolled his eyes.

'You have twins Emmett. This is Jack's twin brother.' he explained.

'Oh,' I said softly, 'well that explains everything.'

'Can I hold him?' I asked Carlisle.

He nodded and I handed him over Jack and received the new baby boy in my arms.

He had the same oval shaped eyes and wisps of black hair as his brother, but his facial features looked a lot softer than Jack's.

They reminded me of Rosalie's delicate soft facial features. An overwhelming feeling came over me as I stared down at my son; his honey-colored eyes stared up at me and trapped me in a trance.

'Aiden' I said, 'His name is going to be Aiden.'

'Nice name, I don't think Rosalie would tear off your head for choosing that name.' said Carlisle as he let Jack wrap his hand around his finger.

I looked back down at Aiden,

'Welcome to the family Aiden.' I grinned as I stroked the side of Aiden's face. A tiny smile formed on his face revealing a set of dimples.

'Twins?' shouted Edward from across the room, in disbelief.

'What can I say?' I shot him a proud grin.

_Jealous, are we Eddie?_

'Not in the slightest bit.' he replied, 'I just feel bad for Rosalie. And I thought dealing with you was hard enough as it is. Now there's going to be TWO miniature versions of you running around, sounds like hell if you ask me.'

'Tsk tsk Eddie jealousy doesn't suit you.' I teased.

He huffed and exited the room.

_That's right go back to your non-twin child._

'I heard that' shouted Edward.

I chuckled and looked back down at Aiden in my arms and at Jack in Carlisle's arms and smiled.

_Yes, I can now start my own football team._

I looked over at Carlisle

'So what do we do now?' I asked as I rocked Aiden in my arms.

'Well any moment now Esme and Alice should be waking up.' he said.

'Do we go downstairs?' I asked.

'Let's stay up here for a minute or two.' he answered and returned back to playing with Jack.

**APOV**

_Where am I?_

That was my first thought upon waking up. I found myself lying down on my bed.

I immediately stood up and walked over to the nearest mirror and checked my self out. The big belly I once had was now gone, I felt pounds lighter, and my emotions weren't all over the place. I felt like myself again.

_My baby!_

I thought as I stood in front of the mirror. I dashed out the door, nearly breaking it as I opened it. I ran downstairs and saw Jasper's back facing me.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

'Hi Jazzy,' I chimed as I squeezed him.

'Alice, you're up' he said as he turned around, 'Let me introduce you to Emily.'

As soon as he turned around my eyes immediately fell to the loveliest sight on earth, my daughter Emily.

My lips slightly parted from astonishment as how much she looked liked Jazzy and me. Messy blonde tuffs of hair were sticking out from her head. Her oval little face reminded me of my own and her tiny little lips looked like that of Jasper's.

'Can I hold her?' I begged.

Jasper hesitated at first, but then apologized.

'I'm sorry its just she hasn't left my arms since she was born.' he said as he awkwardly placed her into my arms.

My motherly instincts kicked in and I placed my hands on all the proper places securing her in my arms.

I looked down at her lovely face,

'Hello Emily.' I whispered, 'I'm your mommy and that's your daddy.' I said pointing at Jasper.

'We're going to love you forever and ever.' I promised.

I looked up at Jazzy and tilted my head to the left,

'Where are her clothes?' I questioned.

'Uh, well she wasn't born with her clothes and uh I haven't gotten around to dressing her.' he mumbled.

I got closer to Jazzy and stood on my tippy toes and kissed him on his chin, 'It's okay. I've got this.' I said and dashed upstairs and into our room.

I held Emily in one hand and with the other as I frantically searched for the cutest outfit I had foreseen her wearing. If only I could remember where I left it. Five minutes later I had turned the whole room upside down and found the clothes in a bag inside the closet.

_Tsk, Jasper never put these away._

I held the clothes in one hand and held Emily in the other and dashed into the restroom. I plugged the sink and filled it up with warm water. After the water reaches the rim of the sink I turn it off and carefully unwrapped Emily out of the pink blanket.

'Hi baby' I said, making a goofy face as I look into her round little eyes. 'Mommy's going to give you a bath.'

I picked up a small towel and dip it into the water and gently wash her tiny little body. I finish cleaning her in less than a minute and dress into her clothes in less than a half a second.

As soon as I finish getting her dressed I laid a tiny kiss on her forehead and then cradled her in my arms.

_Where are the rest of the babies?_

_**Most of you guys guessed that Rosalie was having twins; I guess my foreshadowing did work! Some of you guys wanted her to have a girl and a boy, but I just couldn't do it.**_

_**Rosalie does not like others having more attention than her.**_

_**Let me know your opinion in the choices I've made. I love hearing your thoughts and predictions!  
**_

_**Wow wee did I also mention that I've received the most reviews for my last chapter. [32] i wonder if i'll ever get more than that? Thank you anyways! Sorry I hadn't gotten around to posting up. I've been busy with college apps and stuff. READ AND REVIEW!**_


	25. Clairsentience

**AlicePOV**

I rushed back downstairs and immediately felt a wave of panic filling the whole room. In the corner of the room Jasper was looking down as he fidgeted with his fingers. His eyes looked lost and his hair was messier than usually.

'Jazzy, what's wrong?' I asked as I got closer to him.

As soon as he looked up his eyes widened and a huge smile broke out on his face and the mood that filled the room changed dramatically.

'There she is.' he smiled as he reached out his hands to hold Emily, 'What took you guys so long?' he snapped.

I passed Emily into his arms and looked up at Jasper, feeling slightly annoyed.

'What do you mean we were only gone for a few minutes.' I shot back.

He stared at me and I stared back. After a few more seconds Jasper let out an exasperated sigh and leaned over to hug me with his free arm.

'I'm sorry Alice. I have no idea what's coming over me, my emotions are all over the place.' he rambled, 'Ever since Emily was born I couldn't stop panicking…'

I laid one finger on his lips and looked deep into his eyes.

'It's okay Jazz, I understand.'

He sighed and lightly kissed me on the lips.

He wrapped his arm around my waist. We looked like one of those happy families you see on the covers of children books. I looked down at Emily, who was looking older by the second.

'You guys shouldn't fight in front of her. She can understand you, you know?' said a voice coming from the entrance of the living room.

'Edward?' I asked as I quickly turned around.

I ran over to him and gave him a huge hug. He bent down and squeezed me back.

'Have you seen Emily?' I asked, bouncing up and down.

'Yes Alice, yes I have. I've had the pleasure of meeting your talented daughter.' he said.

'Talented?' questioned Jasper from behind me.

_D'oh_

'You never told me our daughter was talented, Alice.'

I shot Edward a nasty look and ran back to Jasper.

'I didn't want to tell you because I wanted it to be surprise.' I explained, giving him my biggest puppy eyes.

'You still should have told me.' he huffed.

'Jaaaaaaz, Don't be mad at me I just wanted to surprise you.' I pouted.

'Ok, ok. Well can I know what it is now?' he asked, arching his right eyebrow.

I hesitated and looked away.

'Maybe we should wait for later, when everyone is here.' I suggested.

'Whatever you say Alice.' he mumbled and returned to mouthing Emily words..

I looked over at Edward.

'Where's everybody?' I asked.

'Well Esme is awake right now and is enjoying her new baby daughter. Emmett has… um his hands full at the current moment. And Rosalie is still returning back to her former self. They're all upstairs in Emmett's…'

'Can we join them right now?' I cut him off, asking impatiently.

He looked down at me, slightly annoyed.

'Sure, I don't see why not.' he answered.

'Let's go Jazzy.' I said.

I run up the stairs and stop at Emmett's door. Edward and Jasper, holding Emily, are right beside me. I opened the door and felt Jasper expel out a wave of tranquility throughout the whole room.

Good thing he did too. In one corner Esme and Carlisle were hovering over their baby daughter. Esme was holding her and Carlisle was caressing her cheek. On the other side Rosalie was lying on the bed, resembling sleeping beauty. Emmett was on her left side holding two babies, one in each arm. Both of them were quiet, but were competing for Emmett's attention. As soon as Emmett stared at one for too long the other would immediately start crying. Poor Emmett his head looked as if it were about to fall off any second now. Bella was on Rosalie's right hand side trying to keep Renesmee in her arms. Renesmee kept trying to escape Bella's arms to play with Rosalie's eyelids.

The whole room fell quiet when Jasper walked into the room. Everyone's eyes immediately fell down to Emily.

'You have twins Emmett?' asked Jasper, in disbelief.

'Yeah, I do. Want one?' replied Emmett, who's lively face no longer happy.

Jasper shook his head and looked down at me.

'Well now that everyone's here can you tell me?' he pleaded.

Before I could answer Jasper stopped me.

'Does anyone else have powers?' he questioned.

'No. Just Emily.' I said.

He shot Emmett one of his dazzling grins and looked back down at me, 'So what is it?'

Everyone's eyes were focused on me.

'Well she has the ability…' I began, when Renesmee cut me off,

'Shouldn't we wait Auntie Rosie?' she squeaked.

Jasper shot her an angry look.

Edward saw this and hissed at Jasper.

'We should wait for Rosalie.' agreed Edward.

'Why? It's not her daughter.' whined Jasper.

Edward rolled his eyes.

'Rosalie won't care. Just say it already.' boomed Emmett's voice from the back of the room.

'Well ok.' I said, 'Emily has the ability to pick up a thought and transform it into a feeling. She basically knows a person by feeling what they feel.'

A huge grin broke out on Jasper's face.

'Aw great we have another Jasper in the house. Bloody perfect.' cried Emmett.

I shot him a dirty look.

'I'm not finished.' I stated.

'She can also 'read' people by the energy they expel and can tell their past, present or future.' I finished.

'Even better, she's you and Jasper combined!' he whined, 'Am I the only one who's pissed off here?'

'Nope.' replied Edward.

I rolled my eyes.

'Quiet you two.' barked Bella.

I mouthed the words 'thank you' to her.

'I find it extremely adorable that your daughter has yours and Jasper's powers combined. Hopefully she'll put it to good use.' smiled Bella.

'Can I touch her Aunt Alice?' piped up Renesmee as she plopped off of her mother's lap and ran up to Jasper.

'Go ahead sweetie.'

She lifted her hand to Emily's cheek and smiled.

'Yay, now she knows who I am.' beamed Renesmee.

At that exact moment Rosalie sat up from the bed and flipped her hair back.

'What did I miss?' she asked.

_**Read and Review. Not what you expected? Opinions? **_


	26. Oh, Boy

**RosaliePOV**

Everyone in the room stared at me.

_Oh god, I look like a mess, don't I? _

'Welcome back, Rosalie.' grinned Edward.

I lifted my right eyebrow, "why is everyone looking at me?' I asked, irritated.

That's when everyone's gazed switched from me to the person next to me, Emmett.

I turned my head and saw Emmett holding not one child, but two. My eyes felt as if they had popped from out of my skull.

Emmett's eyes looked worried and scared as he held each baby boy in each arm.

'A-a-are those ours?' I stuttered.

Emmett nodded. I looked down to the two baby boys lying in his arm. They looked like mini-replicas of Emmett, except for one of them. The one lying in his left arm, something about the boy's face was slightly different.

I motioned Emmett to get closer. I lifted up the boy lying in Emmett's left arm and held him in my arms and looked up at Emmett.

'This isn't Jack is he?' I asked, as I stroked the side of his face. The boy seemed to like it when I did that, I could tell because, like Emmett, he revealed his dimples when he liked something I did.

'Nope. This is Aiden.' he replied.

_Aiden._

I immediately fell in love with the name. 'Hello Aiden.' I cooed. I looked into his eyes and fell in love with every delicate feature on his face. Then the sound of someone clearing their voice brought me back down to earth.

'Well, Rosalie if you're not too busy staring at yoursel- I mean at your son, we would like to introduce you to the newest additions to the Cullen/Hale family.' said Edward.

I glared up at him, and then I saw Alice next to him holding a tiny baby with spiky blonde tuff of blonde hair sticking out of her tiny head.

Alice took a step closer,

'This is Emily.' she smiled.

She had Alice's lips and spiky hair.

_Aha, she has Jasper's slightly crooked nose._

From the corner of my eyes I saw Edward rolling his eyes.

'She's beautiful Alice, she looks just like you.' I said happily.

'I know doesn't she? She's so adorable.' she squealed as she buried her face into Emily's neck.

I hesitated, but eventually came to asking the question I wanted answered.

'Does she have any um, powers?'

Alice exchanged glances with Edward, Edward nodded and Alice returned to face me.

'Yes, she does.' she answered.

'Is that so? What are they?' I asked, a bit too curious.

She paused before she answered. 'Basically she has a power that's a bit like Jasper and mine combined. She knows a person by feeling what they feel and can also 'read' people by the energy they expel and can tell their past, present or future.'

I pursed my lips,

'Impressive.' I replied.

Jasper then came over to Alice and lifted Emily from her arms and walked out of my room.

Renesmee followed them, tugging on Jasper pants, asking if she could play with Emily. Bella and Edward stayed behind and whispered to each other at vampire speed.

Carlisle and Esme came over to the bed. Esme's was holding their newborn baby girl.

_They all had girls…_

But before I could finish my though I looked over at Edward who was no longer whispering to Bella but was now paying close attention to my thoughts. I immediately focused my attention back to the baby lying in Esme's arms.

'And who's this little girl.' I asked sweetly.

'This, Rosalie, is Alessandra or Alli for short.' beamed Esme.

My eyes narrowed down at the little girl lying in her arms. She had a rich caramel hair color, one cute tiny dimple on her heart shaped face. This girl was going to be good looking, a little bit too good looking.

I shot a glance at Edward and saw him shaking his head and then turned to Bella and whispered something in her ear, something I thought in my head, no doubt.

Bella looked up at me and shook her head.

'She's adorable Carlisle.' I smiled up at them.

'Well we're going to go now and clean her up, I'm guessing you would like some alone time with your husband and newly born twins?' asked Carlisle.

I nodded.

'Well, be holding a family meeting downstairs after everyone has settled in. Be sure to be there along with your off springs.' Carlisle reminded us, as he walked out the door with Esme, Bella, Edward, and their precious daughter Alli…

I couldn't help glaring at her. Something about her didn't seem right.

After they left I looked up at Emmett and puckered up my lips. He bent down and planted a juicy kiss on my lips.

'So what do we now, Rose?' he asked, as he rocked Jack in his arms.

'First off, how about you let me clean myself up? I feel dirty and gross.' I answered, as I passed Aiden into his arms, 'Here hold Aiden, I'll be right back.'

'Rooooooosssseeeee,' whined Emmett, 'You're never back right away. Even for a vampire you still take an awfully long time in the bathroom.'

I hissed at him and ran into the bathroom.

**EmmettPOV**

_One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi… Hey is that a crack in the ceiling?_

I jumped onto my bed and inspected the newly formed crack on my ceiling.

_This is new._

Or was it?

I was running out of things to distract me. I wouldn't dare looked down at either of my sons. As soon as I did, they would both start fighting for my attention.

_Hmmm, Jack seems heavier than Aiden._

Aiden looked like a softer version of me, as to where Jack looked just like me. Odd.

Well that settles it Jack's going to be a lineman and Aiden is going to be my quarterback.

I jumped off the bed and continued to stare at the wall.

Then I heard a knock on my door.

'COME IN.' I bellowed.

It was no other than my darling little niece Nessie.

'Hi Uncle Emmett! Can I come in?' she piped.

'Of course you can, come on in.'

She squealed and ran to my bed and somehow managed to climb onto my bed. For a child born not too long ago she grew up quick.

I sat on the bed, still holding Aiden and Jack in my arms.

She was on top of my bed and walked over to me and with both her hands squeezed each side of my cheeks.

'I came in here to discuss a very important matter.' she began.

'What is it?' I managed to say.

She sighed, 'now that you have two other nieces… am I still going to be your favorite?' she pouted.

'Of course you are.' I said as I shook her hands off my cheek and kissed her on the cheek, 'No one can replace my Nessie.'

'Yay.' she shouted and ran toward the door.

She stopped at the door and from behind it she peeked out, 'that's all I wanted to know. I'm a go tell Emily now.' and closed the door shut.

I looked down at my boys.

'Don't you ever be like that.' I whispered.

That's when Rosalie walked into the room. 'Ahhh, I feel great now.'

'You look great.' I grinned.

She smiled, 'Now can you help me get these boys dressed?' I asked.

'Here I'll take Aiden and you grab Jack.' she ordered.

'Where are their clothes?' I asked.

'Alice knows.' she replied.

Rosalie hissed Alice's name, it wasn't going to be too long before Alice would bring the clothes.

_**Read and Review. I think I'm going to be updating once a week now. Depending on how many reviews I get egging me to update faster. Oh and thanks to those who review, i finally hit the two hundred reviews mark. I feel good about myself.  
**_

_**Anything you love & hate review about it, i enjoy reading those reviews. Hopefully this chapter will explain why I didn't give Rosalie a girl… REVIEW!**_


End file.
